All Tied Up
by Whiskey Meteor
Summary: Xander/Andrew Season 7, before Storyteller. A relationship developes between Xander and Andrew. **Complete**
1. Do you need a hand?

Title: Do you need a hand? (Part one of ?)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13 (with references to bondage and masturbation)  
  
Summary: Xander wants to enjoy a quiet, empty house. Andrew wants to watch Star Wars. Andrew says some things, and Xander gets a bit confused. Xander/Andrew... kind of.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Wars to Mr. Lucas, and Star Trek to Mr. Rodenberry.  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Xander closed his eyes and listened carefully. The house was finally quiet.  
  
Buffy and Spike were off patrolling with the potentials. Willow, Dawn, and Anya were taking a break from the whole 'preparing for Armageddon'-thing and had gone out to the movies. Giles was off on a mission somewhere, most likely to return with yet another slayer in training. Although I don't think any more people could possibly fit into this house, Xander thought to himself. And more people means more noise, less bathroom time and-, Xander's train of thought was cut off by a sudden surge of television noise from the living room. Xander sighed, So much for quiet time, he thought. Xander rose from the table, and stalked into the living room, where Andrew was parked on the couch in front of the television. Xander leaned up against the door frame, "Hey, Andrew," he said, "could you maybe turn that off? Or at least turn it down a little-,"  
  
"Shh," Andrew hissed, cutting Xander off, "Star Wars." He pointed at the screen.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Look, turn it down or I'll tie you up again."  
  
Andrew pouted, "You just wanna tie me up and have your way with me."  
  
"Andrew, I'm serious, if you don't turn the T.V. down, I'll-," Xander frowned, "wait, what did you just say?"  
  
Andrew turned to face Xander, cocking his head to the side. "I said," he whined, "You just want to tie me up or do away with me." He narrowed his eyes, "What did you think I said?"  
  
"Huh?" Xander felt a slight blush rise on his face, "Um, nothing... I just didn't hear you." He raised his eyebrows and nodded to towards the TV. Great, he thought to himself, That was so *not* something I needed to think about.  
  
Andrew turned down the volume a bit, crossed his arms over his chest, and put more effort into his pout, "I'm not a bad guy anymore," he whined, "I want to help, but no one will let me."  
  
"Andrew, you may not be evil *now*," Xander explained impatiently, "But that doesn't change any of the things that you did. This is gonna take time."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "I know," he whined, "I'm just lonely, I guess."  
  
Xander frowned, "Andrew, there are usually so many people in this house there's not enough room to breathe." He raised his eyebrows, "How could you possibly be lonely?"  
  
Andrew pouted, "Everyone here ignores me... I feel like I'm invisible."  
  
Xander crossed the room and sat, perched on an arm of the couch. "Hey there, careful what you say," Xander smiled, "Remember, we *are* on the Hell Mouth here, you might actually disappear..." Xander trailed off, "When we were in high school there was a girl who thought no one saw her, and then-,"  
  
Andrew cut him off, "Xander?" he asked, looking up at the other man, "Would you kiss me?"  
  
Xander gaped, Did he just ask me to-.  
  
"If I disappeared? Would you miss me?" Andrew whined insistently, cutting off Xander's thought, "Would *anyone* miss me?"  
  
Oh, right, Xander thought, 'Would you *miss* me'. Of course he wouldn't have asked me to *kiss* him... Yeesh. Xander frowned inwardly, Mental note: make appointment to get hearing tested. He looked back at Andrew, who was staring at him expectantly. "Are you kidding?" Xander asked, "I'm surrounded by hordes of teenaged girls. I need all the male allies I can get." Andrew smiled shyly. "Besides," Xander went on, "You're the only one here who wouldn't look at me like I was crazy if I..." he waved his hands in the air, thinking, "If I quoted one of the Ferengi rules of acquisition."  
  
Andrew nodded gravely, "There's a rule of acquisition to cover everything," he said.  
  
"But that doesn't mean one's always got to be applied," Xander added. Both men chuckled.  
  
Andrew looked up at Xander thoughtfully, "Sometimes I can't decide which I like better, your neck or your ass."  
  
Xander shook himself, "What?!"  
  
"I said *sometimes*," Andrew said defensively, "Star Trek has a very special place in my heart, but Star Wars will always be my favourite." He looked back at the television and smiled dreamily.  
  
Oh, Xander thought, *Star Trek* or *Star Wars*... Xander frowned, But *wars* doesn't even sound like *ass*.... He shrugged dismissively, Ah, don't sweat it, Xan, he thought, You're just hearing what you want to- Ah! No! *SO* not wanting to hear that... Xander eyed Andrew warily, You're just... frustrated... he told himself, Now that you're not with Anya anymore, you're craving attention and you don't care where it- Andrew was talking to him. Xander blinked.  
  
"Xander?" Andrew said, "Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
Xander shook himself, "Huh?" he asked.  
  
"I said: do you want to sit down?" Andrew cocked his head to the side, "I'll start the DVD again if you wanna watch...?" He narrowed his eyes at Xander, who was wearing a confused look, "Xander, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, fine," Xander said, standing up and taking a few steps back from the couch, "I just... need to... going away... to the upstairs... with the quiet... and...?" Andrew looked at him, his brows knit in confusion. Xander sighed, and threw his hands in the air, "I'm going upstairs where it's quiet," he clarified.  
  
"Oh," Andrew said, "Well, if you want me, just shout," he added brightly.  
  
If I *want* you?! Xander thought, Okay, calm down... Overreact much? I'm sure he didn't mean it *that* way... Xander frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Remember?" Andrew whined impatiently, "I'm good now... I want to help?"  
  
There, see? Xander scolded himself, It was completely innocent, he just wants to help he nodded. "Right," Xander said. Andrew nodded, and turned back to the television. Xander shook his head and left the room, wandering upstairs. He sighed, I can see the headline now, he thought, *Sexually frustrated youth driven insane by misheard remarks and unintentional innuendo*. Xander headed straight into the bathroom, and pulled the door closed behind him. "Well," he muttered, "I can't do anything about the innuendo... but..." He smiled to himself, and unzipped his pants, Let's see what I can do about that frustration...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Downstairs, Andrew was watching the movie intently, silently mouthing along with some of the lines. On screen, Luke and Leia were about to swing across a ventilation shaft together (A storm trooper falls into down the shaft. Luke tosses a rope across the way and it catches on some pipes, securing itself. Luke pulls Leia into his arms.). Andrew drew his knees up against his chest and hugged them tightly, holding his breath (Leia looks at Luke, and then kisses him quickly.) Andrew sighed. "For luck," he spoke out loud with the woman on screen. Andrew rested his chin on his knee and closed his eyes. If he tried really hard, he could replace the actors in the scene he'd just watched with other people... In Andrew's mind, Leia became... well, him. And Luke became dark haired and brown eyed... Andrew smiled guiltily at the thought of future-Jedi-Xander taking him in his arms... Wait, he thought, suddenly frowning, Xander can't be Luke, because then he'd be my *brother*... The smile spread quickly back across Andrew's face, But he could be Han.... Andrew conjured up a mental image of Xander, sporting a blaster, tousled hair, and Solo's trademark tight pants. Andrew giggled, and opening his eyes, leapt off the couch and began madly searching for the 'Return of the Jedi' DVD.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Xander was having problems. "Boobies," he mumbled, "just think about boobies." Xander closed his eyes. This is insane, he thought, I'm surrounded by young, beautiful women all day long, and I can't... get excited? He shook his head, and took a deep breath, unwilling to accept defeat. He looked downward, "Did Andrew scare you?" he whispered soothingly to his crotch, "You know I don't really wanna tie him up and-," Xander quirked an eyebrow, Wait just a gosh darned minute, he thought, *Boobies* gets nothin' but *tying Andrew up* gets... Xander looked down again, assessing the situation, A standing ovation? Xander shrugged, Must just be the tying up factor, he thought hopefully. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Xander pictured himself tying up a random potential... One of the smaller ones, with sandy blonde hair, Like Andrew, he thought. Aah! Xander's eyes shot open and he ran his free hand shakily through his hair. His mind flooded with memories from the day that Willow had found Andrew buying blood at a butchers'. Xander had tied him up then... and enjoyed it. He'd savoured the feeling of power he'd had over the smaller man, pulling the ropes tight around his wrists until Andrew had shouted out in pain. He'd looked up at Xander with those big pleading eyes. Xander remembered how alluring Andrew had looked then, with his lips parted and his breath coming in shallow gasps... Xander had been so tempted to- Aah! Xander shook his head, This is *so* wrong, he thought, extracting his hand from his trousers and carefully zipping up. He stood and looked into the bathroom mirror, ran some cold water and splashed a little onto his face. Xander glared at his reflection, Repeat after me, he thought, I will *not* think about Andrew. "I will not think about Andrew," he mumbled, and then smiled into the mirror, "Why would I even *want* to think about him anyway?" He sighed, Well, there's the big eyes, and the pale as milk skin, and the pout- God, I love that pout- and- AAHH! Stop that!, Xander's smile vanished and he resumed glaring at his face in the mirror. "You're too old to be having a sexual identity crisis," he admonished his reflection in a whisper.  
  
There was a knock at the door, "Xander?" came Andrew's muffled voice from the other side, "Are you talking to yourself?"  
  
Xander scoffed, "No." He frowned, How loud was I talking? he thought, And how long has *he* been listening? There was a drawn out silence, and then Xander's curiosity overtook him. He went to the door, opened it, and peeked out. Andrew was still standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you just here to annoy me," Xander demanded, "Or is there something that you want?" Andrew pouted. Oh, God, Xander thought, Not the pout... he looked away, "Well?" he prompted.  
  
Andrew uncrossed his arms and fidgeted, "I was looking for the Return of the Jedi DVD, have you seen it?" he whined.  
  
"It's not in the box with the others?" Xander asked, suddenly worried. It's not a collection without *all three movies* he thought.  
  
"No, I checked there," Andrew whined, "Will you come and help me look for it?"  
  
Xander glanced down again, glad he was hidden behind the door, Traitorous body, he thought. "Yes, fine, I'll help you look for it..." he said testily, "Just... just gimme a couple minutes, there's something I have to... take care of."  
  
"Oh," Andrew brightened, "Do you need a hand?"  
  
Xander blanched, "Ha!" he gasped, "No, no, I can... uh... handle it myself."  
  
Andrew shrugged, "Fine, I'll be downstairs," He turned on his heel and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Xander closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it. The thought of Andrew *lending a hand* was making him weak at the knees. Maybe this isn't a crisis... Xander thought, reaching down and unzipping his fly again, Maybe it's more like... a breakthrough. In the back of Xander's mind, he hoped that Andrew wouldn't be able to find the DVD. The movie could easily be replaced... and if he blamed its disappearance on Andrew, Xander thought he might be able to get away with tying him up again... Xander's legs finally gave out beneath him and he sunk to the floor. Definitely a breakthrough, he thought, and a smile spread slowly across his face.  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Like Han and Leia

Title: Like Han and Leia (part two of ?, continued from Do you need a hand?)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13 (One tiny little reference to Xander's *activities* earlier... You know what I'm talking about.)  
  
Summary: Willow, Anya, and Dawn come home and find Xander and Andrew in a suspicious situation. Xander angsts, and Anya gives Andrew a new nickname.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Wars to Mr. Lucas, and Star Trek to Mr. Rodenberry.  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
"Do you think we should wake them up?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think we should take a picture first," Dawn said, stifling a laugh.  
  
Anya just rolled her eyes. "No one is taking a picture of *that*," she scowled.  
  
Willow grinned, "I don't know," she said, "I think it's kinda cute." Dawn giggled and Anya continued to scowl. The three women were standing in the front room between the couch and the television. On the screen, 'Return of the Jedi' was nearly over. On the couch Xander and Andrew were slumped together, fast asleep. Andrew's head was perched on Xander's shoulder, with Xander's head resting on top. Still sleeping soundly, Xander sighed and shifted on the couch. Unconsciously, he snaked an arm around Andrew's waist and pulled him closer. Andrew smiled in his sleep and nuzzled into Xander's neck. Andrew's hand, which had been resting on Xander's thigh, slid slowly upwards until it came to rest dangerously close to... "Oh," Willow said, covering Dawn's eyes with her hands. "Kay, that's a little... less cute," she admitted.  
  
"Ugh," Anya grimaced. She leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of Xander's face, "Xander!" she hissed, "Wake up!"  
  
Xander blinked his eyes open reluctantly, "Wha?" he asked groggily. With her hands on her hips, Anya raised her eyebrows and glanced towards Andrew. Xander followed her stare. "Ah!" he screamed, pulling back the arm that had been around Andrew's waist.  
  
Andrew awoke at Xander's scream, and, startled, his head whipped up off of Xander's shoulder. Both men looked slowly down at Xander's lap. Andrew quickly withdrew his hand, blushing furiously and laughing awkwardly. "Sorry," he offered.  
  
Xander climbed away from Andrew, over the arm of the couch. "Just... stay... there," he warned the other man, "And keep your hands where I can see them." Andrew frowned wretchedly, and held his hands up in the air. Xander narrowed his eyes at him for a moment, and then turned back to the three women. "So, how was the show?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant, but sounding embarrassed.  
  
Dawn giggled, "It was great," she said, "I especially liked the part where Andrew grabbed your-,"  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow cut her off.  
  
Dawn frowned, and rolled her eyes, "The movie was fun," she conceded, and then grinned again, adding, "But I'm sure not as much fun as you and-,"  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow cut Dawn off again, her eyes wide.  
  
Dawn sighed, "Fine," she pouted and folded her arms, "I'm going to bed." Sulkily, she turned on her heel and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"This is *so* not what it looks like," Xander pleaded.  
  
Willow sighed, "Relax, Xander," she said, "No one thinks... whatever it is you think we think." She looked mildly confused.  
  
Anya frowned, "I think Xander thinks that we think that there's something going on between him and mister... grabby-hands," she gestured towards Andrew. He was still sitting with his hands in the air and looking entirely embarrassed.  
  
Willow waved her hands dismissively, "We don't think *that*," she said, "I don't think *that*," she turned to Anya, "Do you think *that*?" Anya shrugged, and pursed her lips. Willow gaped at her, "You think that? How can you think *that*?" she turned back to Xander, cautiously, "Should we be thinking that?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Xander said firmly, "There is *nothing* going on between me and... mister grabby-hands." Xander sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We were watching 'Return of the Jedi', and I guess we just fell asleep."  
  
"And I suppose you cuddled up together *after* you fell asleep?" Anya demanded.  
  
Xander threw his arms up, exasperated, "Well, Anya," he said testily, "I don't usually go around cuddling up with my male friends when I'm awake, do I?" He looked at her expectantly.  
  
Anya pouted, "No," she admitted grudgingly, "But you don't really have any male friends, and just because you don't *usually* do something-,"  
  
Xander cut her off, "Anya," he said, rolling his eyes, "Enough." He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, "I'm going into the kitchen now," he said, "And I don't want to talk about this *anymore*."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, but was silent as Xander walked away into the kitchen with Willow close behind him. When they were out of the room, Anya sat down on the couch next to Andrew, who lowered his hands and folded them neatly in his lap. Anya looked at him warily, "Keep 'em where I can see 'em, grabby," she warned. Andrew smiled awkwardly and shifted further down the couch, as far away from Anya as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander stalked to the refrigerator, and pulled the door open roughly. Behind him, Willow watched warily. "Xander?" she asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Xander slammed the fridge door, and sighed. "Oh, yeah," he said sourly, "Sunshine and puppies."  
  
"Xander," Willow started.  
  
Xander went on before she could finish, "Wills, I was sleeping all cuddly- like with *Andrew*. Does that sound *okay* to you?" He sighed and leaned back heavily on the fridge door.  
  
"Aw, Xan, you were *sleeping*," Willow said softly, "You can't control what you do when you're asleep."  
  
Xander frowned, Yeah, *Andrew* was sleeping when he cuddled up to me, he thought, But *I* didn't fall asleep until after that....  
  
Willow smiled, "Besides, it looked sorta... comfy," she shrugged.  
  
Xander looked at the floor and grinned, "Yeah, it was kinda comfy..." he admitted, "But," he added firmly, his grin vanishing, "That doesn't *mean* anything..." He looked back up at Willow, "Does it?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the front room, Anya was looking at Andrew curiously. "What?" He pouted.  
  
"Nothing," she looked away briefly, and then sighed heavily and turned back to stare at him again.  
  
Andrew pouted with more feeling and crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you going to keep doing that?" he whined, "Because it's really annoying."  
  
Anya scoffed, "*You're* really annoying," she retorted.  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose, "You're *way* more annoying than *I* am," he countered. "You're like... *Tribble* annoying."  
  
Anya gasped, and then furrowed her brow, confused, "Is that some kind of Star Wars reference?" she demanded, "Because if it is, I think that just goes to prove my point."  
  
Andrew gaped at her in disbelief, "A *Star Wars* reference?" he asked incredulously, "You were with Xander all that time, and you don't know what a *Tribble* is?" He shook his head, "No wonder you two didn't work out."  
  
Anya scowled at him, "Oh, and I suppose that *you* and Xander are a perfect match?" she demanded dryly.  
  
Andrew's face brightened, Like Han and Leia, he thought to himself and sighed.  
  
"Oh my god," Anya said, somewhat amused, "You... you *do* have a thing for Xander."  
  
Andrew frowned, "Do not," he retorted. "Xander and I are friends," Andrew pouted.  
  
"Sure," Anya said, raising her eyebrows, "So that dreamy look in your eyes every time I mention Xander's name is brought on purely by the joy of friendship?" Andrew nodded unconvincingly. Anya continued, "Well, I hate to break this to you, Andrew," she said, "But *friends* don't usually go around touching each other inappropriately." She frowned, "Or do they?" she asked, confused, "Is that something that friends do? Why didn't anyone tell me that?"  
  
Andrew cocked his head to the side, "No, I don't think that's something that *friends* usually do," he admitted, "But I was asleep." He pouted.  
  
Anya narrowed her eyes, and looked at Andrew carefully, "Yes, you were asleep with your head on Xander's shoulder and your hand on Xander's-," Andrew gasped, cutting Anya off. She frowned at him, "Oh don't get all *gaspy*," she said huffily, "Look, *no one's* going to care if you have a... a *thing* for Xander..." Anya trailed off, and then shrugged. "Well, okay," she conceded, "*I'm* not too hot on the idea, and I'm sure Xander might have some objections..." Anya looked away from Andrew to the television. The movie had finished, and the screen was blank. Andrew pouted, and they were both quiet for a moment. "Well," Anya said brightly, breaking the silence and getting up off of the couch. She looked down at Andrew, "This was fun," she said, smiling. Anya nodded to herself and then, looking mildly confused, turned around and walked away up the stairs. When she was gone, Andrew sniffed the sleeve of his shirt and sighed: it smelled like Xander.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the kitchen, Willow looked at Xander, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Xander," she said finally, "Does it mean something to you?"  
  
Xander scratched the back of his neck, nervously, Well, it wouldn't have, he thought, If that scene in the bathroom hadn't happened. He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shrugged again.  
  
"Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" Willow asked carefully.  
  
Xander sighed, Oh, nothing, he thought, Just earlier this evening I entertained myself by fantasizing about tying Andrew up and whacking off... "No," Xander said at length, "Nothing."  
  
Willow quirked an eyebrow, "You sure?" she asked slowly, "'Cause you know you can tell me anything, right?" She tapped Xander on the arm, "Best friends, remember?"  
  
Xander sighed, "Okay..." he closed his eyes and lowered his voice, "Something happened." Xander opened an eye to see his friend's response. Willow's eyes were wide and her mouth was open in surprise. "Wills?" Xander asked, "You okay?"  
  
Willow shook herself, and blinked a few times, "Oh, yeah, sure," she said, "Just a little... you know, shocked?" She lowered her voice, "Something happened?" she whispered, "with... with *Andrew*?"  
  
Xander cringed, "Well, not *with* Andrew." Willow looked back at him, confused. Xander sighed, and continued in an embarrassed whisper, "I was upstairs in the bathroom, and-,"  
  
Xander was cut off by Andrew, who had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, "What are you two whispering about?" he asked suspiciously, his mouth drawn into its usual pout.  
  
"Nothing," Xander said firmly, glancing at Willow.  
  
Willow patted Xander reassuringly on the shoulder, "If you want to keep talking," she glanced at Andrew, who was still regarding them suspiciously, "About *girls*," she added, hoping not to arouse Andrew's suspicions, "I'll be upstairs." Xander nodded his thanks and Willow headed off, up the stairs to her room.  
  
Alone again, the two men looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Their eyes met for a moment and then they both looked away, awkwardly. "Um," Andrew started, "It's a great movie, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed, kicking at a spot on the floor, "Too bad we slept through most of it."  
  
Andrew shrugged, "I've seen it a million times anyway," he conceded. Xander nodded and cleared his throat nervously. "Xander?" Andrew whined. Xander looked up and their eyes met again. Andrew opened his mouth as if to speak, but then covered it up with an obviously fake yawn, "Um, I'm gonna go to sleep..." He furrowed his brow, and then turned and walked out of the kitchen. Xander waited until Andrew was gone, and then quickly wandered up the stairs to find Willow...  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	3. It's a spell!

Title: It's a Spell! (part three, continued from Like Han and Leia)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Xander talks to Willow and tries to figure out what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Wars to Mr. Lucas, and Star Trek to Mr. Rodenberry.  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
Xander stepped into Willow's room and closed the door behind him. Willow was sitting cross-legged on her bed waiting for him. "Okay, *what* happened?" She asked, her tone curious but concerned.  
  
Xander groaned and began pacing back and forth across the room. Abruptly, he paused, "It started when you brought Andrew back here... you know, when you caught him at the butcher's?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Yeah, I remember," she smiled proudly, "I pushed him up against the wall in the alley, and he was all 'please don't flay me'," Xander frowned at Willow, and she stopped smiling. She cleared her throat and continued calmly, "Go on," she said.  
  
"Well, remember, Anya and I... tied him up?" Xander said, starting to pace again.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said, regarding Xander curiously.  
  
Xander sighed and collapsed onto the bed beside Willow with his legs hanging over the side. He covered his face with his hands. "He was so..." Xander removed his hands from his face and folded them behind his head. "Wills, he was so pale... like- like milk, and he kept pouting and looking up at me with those big eyes..."  
  
Willow lay back beside him, "So, you're saying... you thought he was cute?"  
  
Xander sighed, "I don't know," he said, "Is that what I'm saying?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "I think that's what you're saying," she said. "So then what? ...You said something about the bathroom?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting.  
  
Xander blushed, "Oh, right..." He rolled over onto his stomach, and propped his head up on his hands, "Well, I kept hearing what Andrew was saying... wrong... and it got me all flustered..."  
  
"You were listening to Andrew talking?" Willow asked, confused, "Why was he talking in the bathroom?"  
  
Xander shook his head, "Uh, no, this was before the bathroom." Willow nodded in understanding and Xander continued, "We were talking in the living room, and I kept hearing him wrong."  
  
Willow frowned, "Like what?"  
  
"Like... he'd say something like 'would you miss me', and I'd hear, 'would you kiss me'," Xander looked up at Willow, who was smiling at him knowingly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Xan," she said, "you have a *crush* on him!"  
  
"What?" Xander sat up, "No, I..." he scratched his head, "Do I?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, "Come on! I know guys are a *little* slow when it comes to emotions," she teased, "but you think he's cute, you're imagining him saying *naughty* things to you... I mean, practically all that's left is for you to start thinking about him when you... you know..." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Xander blushed and fidgeted, "Well, I never got to tell you what happened in the bathroom..."  
  
Willow smacked his shoulder playfully, "Xander!" Xander grinned sheepishly. Willow continued teasingly, "And after that you went downstairs for some snuggles?"  
  
Xander frowned, "Well, no," he conceded. "Actually, I was thinking about... um..." he fidgeted, "Maybe... tying him up again."  
  
Willow's eyes widened, "Um, okay... Xan, I'm startin' to think that you might have a crush on *restraints*..." she said. Xander opened his mouth to say something, but Willow cut him off, "But I'm gonna just keep pretending that I don't know that about you, kay?"  
  
Xander frowned and looked at his friend carefully, "Are you weirded out by this? I mean, the me liking Andrew?" he asked, "Because I think *I'm* a little weirded out."  
  
Willow sighed, "Well, Xan, I have to admit that this isn't a conversation I envisioned having with you... you know, *ever*."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Yeah, me neither." He lay back down, "I *really* never thought about it before now... I know that's probably a little hard to believe."  
  
Willow lay down beside him, resting her head on Xander's arm. "No, I understand," she said, "I never really thought about it either... until..."  
  
"Tara?" Xander offered. Willow smiled sadly and gave an almost imperceptible nod. "But Tara was special," Xander said, "Andrew's... well, Andrew."  
  
"You don't think Andrew's special?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well he does know more about *everything* science fiction related than *I* do..." Xander said.  
  
"Well, that's special," Willow said, "Isn't it?"  
  
"Actually," Xander conceded, "I'd say it's really more *annoying* than special."  
  
Willow nodded, silently agreeing, "But there's got to be something..." she narrowed her eyes, "Xander, this isn't just about... you know, that thing that I'm pretending I don't know about you... is it?"  
  
Xander chuckled, "No," he said. "Well, I mean, it was at first... or at least I thought it was..." He sighed, "But then..."  
  
"Hm?" Willow prompted, "*But then* what?" she teased.  
  
"But then he fell asleep and curled up next to me..." Xander trailed off.  
  
Willow poked him playfully, "Hey, I thought you said you were asleep when the snuggles happened."  
  
"Well, I was," Xander said defensively, "For most of it." Willow propped her head up and looked at him expectantly. "We were watching the movie, and he fell asleep," Xander explained, "I was watching him sleep for a while, and he was so... so peaceful, and..." he shrugged, "And beautiful."  
  
Willow smiled, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander went on, "But he had his head all crunched over to one side- ," Xander demonstrated the uncomfortable position, "-and I didn't want him to wake up with a kink in his neck, so I shuffled closer to move him..." Xander paused, letting the image of what had happened play over in his mind, ~My hand reaching out and touching Andrew's neck; the skin soft and smooth like butter. He sighs in his sleep as I trace a line from jaw to collar bone. His mouth pulling into that damned pout, even in his sleep, when I pulled my hand away... And then he was curling into my side, knitting our bodies together like puzzle pieces. A perfect fit, a perfect match~.  
  
Willow stared at him, waiting. "And then what?" she smiled, "Instead of waking him up you decided to take him as your snuggle-buddy?"  
  
Xander roused from his reverie, and chuckled. "Well, he kind of just curled up beside me... and it was comfy," Xander grinned sheepishly, "So I just fell asleep."  
  
"I knew it looked comfy," Willow sighed triumphantly. She patted Xander's shoulder, "Your first gay crush..." she cooed, "I'm so proud."  
  
Xander snorted, "I don't know if having a crush on *Andrew* is anything to be proud about," he said.  
  
"Aw, Xan," Willow said softly, "It's okay if you think he's special... sure he's a little strange... and annoying... and he did used to be evil-," Xander raised his eyebrows. Willow frowned. "My point is," she continued, "That despite all that, he's special... *to you*."  
  
Xander sighed, "But why?" he asked, "I don't understand what-," abruptly, he sat up, "Oh!" he exclaimed, "It's a spell!" Xander nodded, "Yeah... yeah, it's some sort of... gay love spell gone terribly wrong..." He frowned down at Willow, who was regarding him with amusement. "Okay," he conceded, "It's not a spell." He flopped back down onto the bed and sighed, "But I've been straight for... *all my life*. It's just a little hard to believe... that, well, all of a sudden I'm not."  
  
Willow smiled at him, completely understanding, "I know," she said, "Everything feels all mixed up, right?" she asked, "Like all of a sudden you're this different person... and- and even though it feels *right*, it still doesn't make any sense."  
  
Xander nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and- and I keep thinking... what about Anya?" he frowned, "I mean, I *was* in love with her, wasn't I? That wasn't a lie, was it?"  
  
"No, of course it wasn't a lie," Willow said soothingly, "I was in love with Oz... And you." She sat up beside Xander, and put her arm around his broad shoulders to comfort him, "What I feel *now* doesn't change how I felt *then*."  
  
Xander sighed, "You're pretty smart," he said, leaning in and placing a friendly kiss on the top of Willow's head. "Did you figure this all out by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Willow asked incredulously, "I'm still figuring stuff out." She smiled sadly again, "Tara helped a lot. She always knew what to say, and it always made sense." Her smile broadened, "Well, it made sense to *me* at least," she conceded.  
  
Xander closed his eyes suddenly, and took a deep breath, "Oh..." he said.  
  
"What?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"I think I figured it out," he said, "Why I... like Andrew." Willow raised her eyebrows expectantly. "It has to do with the Ferengi rules of acquisition," he explained.  
  
Willow cocked her head to the side, confused, "Oh?" she said.  
  
"It's kinda complicated," Xander said.  
  
"Well, that's okay," Willow nodded and smiled, "As long as it makes sense to *you*," she said.  
  
"It does," Xander shrugged, "Well, I mean it's starting to... and that's good, right?"  
  
"Right," Willow agreed, "Very good in fact." She grinned playfully, "So now what?" she teased, "Are ya gonna tie him up and make him your full time snuggle-buddy?" Xander quirked an eyebrow, and Willow blushed, "Oh," she said, embarrassed, "I didn't mean... let's pretend I didn't mention tying him up, okay?"  
  
Xander chuckled, "Sure Wills," he said, "Can we pretend you didn't say *snuggle-buddy* too?"  
  
"Uh-uh," she laughed, "You two all snugly on the couch? That was just too cute for words."  
  
Xander groaned, "Well if it was *so* cute, why didn't you take a picture?"  
  
Willow bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "Anya wouldn't let us," she conceded.  
  
Xander flopped onto his back again, and covered his face with his hands, "Is it possible to *actually* die of embarrassment?" he demanded.  
  
Willow smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Maybe on the Hell Mouth," she conceded.  
  
Xander whimpered.  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Xan Solo

Title: Xan Solo (part four, continued from It's a Spell!)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Andrew spends some time in his favourite fantasy, and Willow plays matchmaker.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Wars to Mr. Lucas (I apologise especially for the scene I've stolen and played with from The Empire Strikes Back).  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
Andrew lay awake, curled up on the couch. Buffy and Spike had come home with all the potentials, and Xander had left for his own apartment shortly after. Andrew had kept silent and still on the couch, pretending to sleep. No one had bothered him, and now everyone was tucked in for the night. The house was full, but quiet, and Andrew stared up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Well... there was really only *one* thought: Xander. Andrew closed his eyes and lapsed back into one of his favourite fantasies...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andrew was standing off to the side, watching and listening to Xander talking with another man. They were in a makeshift Rebel command centre on Hoth. Andrew was dressed in white, looking regal and commanding. Xander was dressed in form fitting dark brown pants, with a matching vest covering a loose fawn coloured shirt. Xander's hair was tousled and there was a blaster in a holster, attached to the belt around his waist.  
  
Xander looked at the other man, took a deep breath, and blurted out, "General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore." The two men shared a quick back and forth. Andrew was close enough to hear the conversation, but all he could hear was Xander's voice repeating: *I've got to leave... I've got to leave... I've got to leave*. Andrew was startled from his thoughts when Xander addressed him, "Well, your highness," he said, "I guess this is it."  
  
Andrew was angry. How could Xander leave now? He pushed his anger and disappointment aside, and looked up at Xander. Andrew's face was blank, showing none of the feelings that were burning inside of him. "That's right," he said coldly.  
  
Xander shook his head and responded in kind, "Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Andrew blinked up at the ceiling, coming out of his fantasy momentarily. ~Princess?~ he thought, ~Xander wouldn't call me princess~... He thought for a minute, and then shrugged. He closed his eyes again and smiled, ~No, *Xander* wouldn't call me princess... but *Xan Solo* on the other hand...~...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Xander breezed away from Andrew, out of the command centre and into an adjoining hall. Unwilling to let him leave without a fight, Andrew rushed out behind him. "Xan!" he called.  
  
Xander stopped in the hallway, and turned to face Andrew. Xander put on a sarcastic grin. "Yes your highness?" he asked coldly.  
  
Andrew pouted, "I thought you decided to stay," he said.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind."  
  
"Xan, we need you!" Andrew whined.  
  
Xander shook his head, "We?" he asked coldly.  
  
Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes."  
  
"Oh," Xander said, "What about *you* need?"  
  
"I need?" Andrew asked, mystified, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Xander shook his head, "You probably don't," he said.  
  
"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Come on!" Xander shouted, "You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me."  
  
Andrew was still for a moment, "Yes," he said finally, "You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..."  
  
"No! That's not it. Come on," Xander said, almost pleading. He looked down at Andrew and their eyes met. Both of them were still, until at last Andrew forced his eyes away. But it was too late, Xander read him easily, and saw what Andrew was unwilling to admit. "Aahh!" he said, "Uh-huh, come on!"  
  
Andrew looked back up at Xander and held his gaze. "You're imagining things," he said.  
  
"Am I?" Xander asked, his tone suddenly softer, "Then why are you following me?" Xander took a step forward, closing the gap between him and Andrew. The slightest smile curved his lips, "Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" Xander raised a hand to Andrew's cheek, touching him softly. Their eyes still stared into each other, deep brown locked on blue-grey.  
  
"Xan," Andrew said breathlessly, and then all the faked strength mingled with stubbornness melted away. "I was afraid that you'd leave without me telling you-,"  
  
"That you love me?" Xander cut in. He smiled a warm, gentle smile and brought his lips to rest beside Andrew's ear, "You don't need to tell me," he whispered, "I already know." Xander moved his head slowly, grazing his lips up over Andrew's temple. He paused in the middle of Andrew's forehead, and left a soft kiss there before moving on. Xander's lips ghosted down the other side of Andrew's face, past his temple to whisper in his ear again. "I love you too," Xander said. His voice was thick and sweet like honey, and it flowed through Andrew straight to his heart. With his hand on Xander's chest, Andrew pulled back to look into the other man's eyes again. "Andrew," Xander said, his voice dropping to a low urgent whisper, "Andrew... Andrew... Andrew..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Andrew!" A feminine voice hissed in Andrew's ear. His eyes shot open as he pulled himself back to reality. He turned to see who belonged to the voice hissing in his ear. It was Willow, standing beside the couch and leaning over him, "Andrew!" she hissed again.  
  
Andrew pouted, "What?" he whined, angry at having been interrupted.  
  
She continued in a whisper, "Can I talk to you?" she glanced around the room, noting the potential-slayer filled sleeping bags arranged here and there on the floor. "Privately?" she suggested.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, "No," he hissed back at her, "I'm *trying* to sleep. Go away."  
  
"Andrew," she said, her whisper turning into something more like a growl, "It's important."  
  
Andrew sighed indignantly and got to his feet, "Fine," he pouted, "But it'd better be really-," Willow took him by surprise, grabbing one of his arms and twisting it behind his back. "Ow!" he whined.  
  
"Shh," Willow warned. She pushed him ahead of her out of the living room, through the kitchen, and into the back yard. "Now be quiet or I'll wake up Buffy and she'll come down here and hurt you," Willow hissed, releasing Andrew's arm.  
  
"Ow..." he massaged his shoulder and glared at the witch, "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Xander," she said evenly.  
  
"And it couldn't wait until morning?" Andrew asked huffily.  
  
Willow ignored him and continued, "I know that you like him," she said.  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms over his chest, "Did Anya tell you that?" he whined.  
  
"What?" Willow asked, confused, "No, why would *Anya* tell me that?"  
  
Andrew dropped his arms to his sides, "No reason," he said.  
  
Willow frowned, thinking for a moment. Suddenly she threw her arms in the air, "Look, I *know* that you like him, no one had to tell me because it's *obvious*," she said, "So there's no point in denying it."  
  
Willow looked at Andrew carefully, and he turned away awkwardly. "What does it matter to you?" he asked quietly, "So I like him, big deal." Andrew pouted, and continued in a sad whine, "I'd never do anything about it anyway, so just leave me alone, okay?"  
  
"Andrew," Willow sighed, "Xander would probably kill me if he knew I was talking to you..." she said, and shook her head.  
  
Andrew turned back to face her, suddenly curious, "Why would he be mad?" he asked.  
  
"Look," Willow said, "I'm not saying that you should... tie him up and make him your love slave..." she paused, "Well, at least not right away," Andrew quirked an eyebrow. Willow continued, "What I'm saying is that if you maybe... happened to ask Xander out to a movie or something," she shrugged, "He probably wouldn't say no."  
  
Andrew frowned, "Are you telling me to ask Xander out on a date?" he asked slowly.  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously, "Maybe... But if you *do* ask him out- it was your idea, not mine," she said, "Right?"  
  
Andrew crossed his arms over his chest again. "Is this for real?" he asked suspiciously, "Are you trying to trick me or something?"  
  
"No!" Willow said defensively, "Xander's my best friend, I'm just trying to... help him out a bit." She shrugged, "I want him to be happy... and apparently that involves you."  
  
Andrew raised his eyebrows, "Really?" he asked excitedly, "So... so he *likes* me? But- but I thought he was, you know..." Andrew wrinkled his nose, "Straight?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "He's... figuring some things out," she said, "But you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Andrew grinned, "And you think he'd say yes if I asked him out?"  
  
"Well, no guarantees," Willow conceded, "I mean, if you asked him in front of *everybody*, he'd probably..." she shrugged, "Die of embarrassment?"  
  
"Right, of course" Andrew said.  
  
Willow smiled, "Okay, well, it was nice chattin' with ya," she said, walking back towards the door, "Sorry I hurt your arm," she added.  
  
Andrew waved a hand dismissively, "Nah," he said, following Willow to the door, "It barely hurt at all."  
  
She turned around to face him, "Well, good. I'm glad I didn't hurt you," she said, and then frowned, poking an accusing finger at him, "But if you *ever* do *anything* to hurt Xander..." she narrowed her eyes and glared at Andrew for a moment. Andrew swallowed, and Willow relaxed and smiled again. "Well," she said, "I'm going to sleep." She turned and disappeared back into the kitchen, calling "Good night," over her shoulder as she went.  
  
Andrew hugged himself, suddenly cold in the night air. He headed towards the house, with an excited bounce in his step. ~So Xander likes me...~ he thought, ~Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm gonna ask him out...~ Andrew cocked his head to the side and smiled, already concocting a new fantasy...  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Nobody's Perfect

Title: No One's Perfect (part five, continued from Xan Solo)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Anya talks to Xander, trying to figure out if science fiction was the cause of their break up.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Wars to Mr. Lucas, and Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry.  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
Xander rolled out of bed, and dragged himself to the bathroom. He'd been awake since the sun had come up. He'd been tossing and turning, thinking about Andrew for what had felt like hours. But it wasn't all for naught; through all his thinking Xander had figured out a few things. Firstly, he was okay with not being entirely straight anymore. Trying to ignore or deny it wasn't working, so Xander figured he might as well just give in and go with it. Secondly, he had a serious crush on Andrew. Xander had tried ignoring it, and had almost succeeded.... but said crush seemed to enjoy manifesting itself at groin level, and Xander wasn't sure if it was possible to keep ignoring *that*. ~Honestly~, Xander thought, ~I thought I'd grown out of... horny teenager-dom~. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, "It's your own fault," he mumbled at himself, "You just have stop thinking about him in... compromising situations..." Xander frowned, ~But I don't wanna stop thinking about him in compromising situations!~ He grabbed a towel and turned on the shower, "Why are all the best situations compromising ones?" Sulking, Xander shrugged off his pyjamas and stepped into the shower. He leaned under the hot stream of water and closed his eyes, letting his mind- and his hands- wander. Suddenly, Xander was roused from his fantasies by a loud thumping. Some one was knocking on the door. Xander groaned and shut off the water, ~Damn...~, he thought, ~Maybe if Ignore them they'll go away...~. The knocking came again, louder now without the sound of the shower to drown it out. ~Wait a minute~, Xander thought, ~That sounded a lot closer than the front door~. "Who's there?" he demanded, apprehensively. Xander heard the bathroom door open, and panicking, he leapt out of the shower. In his haste, Xander completely forgot about the shower curtain. The plastic curtain tangling around him, Xander fell and landed in a heap on the bathroom floor. He had fallen facing away from the door, and when he tried to turn his head to see the intruder a sharp pain shot from his shoulder up his neck. "Ow!" he cried out angrily, "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
There was a feminine gasp, the sound of someone rushing towards him, and then Anya's voice in Xander's ear. "Xander?" she said, "It's me... Anya."  
  
"Anya?" Xander asked testily, "You scared me half to death, what are you doing?"  
  
Anya frowned at him, "Xander, are you alright?" she asked, "You look hurt."  
  
Still immobile on the floor, Xander sighed. "Nah, I'm fine," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, good," Anya said, missing the sarcasm and kneeling down on the floor beside him, "Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"Anya!" Xander cried, "Help me up, I'm hurt... I think I pulled a muscle or something."  
  
Anya narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you said you were fine."  
  
Xander glowered at her, "Just help me up," he hissed.  
  
Anya sighed heavily, and reluctantly helped Xander to his feet. "You've wrecked your shower curtain," Anya said, looking down to Xander's feet where the shower curtain now lay. "And you're naked," She added.  
  
"Ah!" Xander jumped and made a move to cover himself, sending another wave of pain from his shoulder to his neck, "Ow!" he cried, and then turned around, facing away from Anya.  
  
"Xander," Anya said reprovingly, "Please, it's not like I haven't seen it before... in fact, I've seen it *many* times."  
  
"Anya," Xander sighed irately, "Just please pass me a towel or... something."  
  
"Fine," Anya rolled her eyes, "But I don't know why your suddenly so... *shy* about it..." She handed Xander a towel, and he managed to wrap it around his waist with minimal pain. "You were never *shy* about it when we were together," Anya added sulkily.  
  
Xander turned around to face her again, "Well, we're not together anymore," he said. Anya frowned, and Xander sighed, "Anya, what do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," Anya said, dejectedly.  
  
"And you couldn't wait until the next time you saw me?" Xander demanded, "You had to come over and break into my apartment?" he raised his eyebrows, waiting.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "I didn't break in," she retorted, "I still have a key."  
  
Xander nodded impatiently, "Fine," he said, shaking his head, "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Tribbles," Anya said simply.  
  
Xander stared at her blankly, "Tribbles?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and Star Wars," She added brightly.  
  
Xander Blinked hard, "Anya, have you lost your mind?"  
  
Anya frowned, "No," she said defensively, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, walking in on me in the shower completely unannounced? Wanting to talk about Tribbles...?" Xander frowned confused, "This just isn't like you... well, maybe the surprise visit, but not the sci-fi references."  
  
"Exactly," Anya said, nodding, "Xander," she continued, "Is that why you didn't want to marry me?"  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes, completely perplexed, "Because you like showing up unannounced?" he asked.  
  
"No," Anya retorted, "Because I don't know what a Tribble is... or- or what actor played 3P-D2, or-,"  
  
Xander cut her off, "An," he said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Anya frowned and looked down at the floor, "I was talking to Andrew last night," she said, "And he said that I was *Tribble annoying*," Xander stifled a laugh, and Anya continued, "And I didn't know what he was talking about." She sighed heavily and looked back up at Xander, "He was... surprised that I could have been with you for so long and still not be able to pick up on a simple Star Wars reference."  
  
"Well, actually," Xander said, "It's a Star *Trek* reference."  
  
Anya threw her arms in the air, "Exactly," she said.  
  
"You think I didn't want to marry you because you're not a sci-fi fanatic?" Xander asked, still confused.  
  
Anya looked at him carefully, "Well if that's not it, then why *didn't* you want to marry me?" she asked.  
  
Xander sighed, "I- I thought we talked about this?"  
  
"We did," she said sourly, "but your explanation explained *nothing*." Anya put her hands on her hips and frowned, "You said that you loved me, but that you didn't want to marry me."  
  
"Well, it was the truth," Xander sighed, "Marrying you wouldn't have been... right."  
  
Anya narrowed her eyes, "Does this have something to do with Andrew grabbing your-,"  
  
"Anya!" Xander cut in.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "Fine, keep it a secret," she said, "I just thought it might be nice to know exactly what I did to make you not want to marry me."  
  
Xander shook his head, "An, it was nothing that you did-,"  
  
Anya cut him off, "So it was something that I didn't do?" she asked.  
  
Xander made a strangled noise, "No," he said firmly, "Anya, it was *me*, okay? *You* were perfect, and if I could have married you I *would* have, but I *couldn't*."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, "Xander, I don't understand," she said, "You're saying that you *wanted* to marry me, but you *couldn't*?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yes," he said.  
  
"But why couldn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Because," Xander said, "I'm..." He took a deep breath, ~Just tell her you're gay, Xan~, he thought, ~Be a man. You can do this~. Anya looked at him expectantly. "Because I'm... gay." Anya laughed. "No, An, I'm serious," he said.  
  
Anya's smile slowly faded, "You... you're gay?" she asked, "So, this *is* about Andrew grabbing your-," She cut herself off, and looked at Xander apprehensively, "Xander, how long have you known this?" she demanded.  
  
Xander sighed, "I'm just kind of figuring it out," he conceded.  
  
Anya frowned, "No," she said, "You can't just *all of a sudden* start liking men, Xander, it doesn't work that way."  
  
"An," Xander said softly, "It isn't all of a sudden, it's always been there... I just didn't realise what *it* was." He looked at Anya concernedly, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh yes," she said, "So it *was* my fault."  
  
"Anya, how could this possibly be your fault," Xander asked, "I couldn't marry you because *I'm gay*. That's not *your* fault."  
  
"But it would have worked," she said sadly, "If I had a penis."  
  
Xander chuckled, "No one's perfect," he teased.  
  
Anya continued to frown, "Xander, this isn't funny," she said.  
  
Xander stopped grinning, "Sorry," he said. Anya nodded, and they stood silently for a minute. "An, are you mad?" Xander asked finally, "You're not gonna go all vengeance on me, are ya?"  
  
Anya rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "No," she said sullenly. She pointed a finger at his chest, "But I am upset," she said sadly, "How could you not have realised something *that* important until *now*?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Xander admitted, "I guess I just had to meet the right guy."  
  
"The right guy?" Anya asked warily, "Are you talking about... *Andrew*?" She wrinkled her nose, "Tell me you don't mean *Andrew*."  
  
Xander sighed, "He *gets* me, An... I just... I feel *right* with him."  
  
Anya frowned, "Well you're in luck," she said dryly, "I think the little crotch-grabber feels the same way about you."  
  
Xander smiled, "Really?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Anya cocked her head to the side, "You really like him, don't you?" She shrugged, "Well, *I* don't get it. But then again, *I* don't have a penis." Xander chuckled again, and Anya rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, ushering him out of the bathroom. "If you drive me back to Buffy's you can see your new boyfriend again."  
  
Xander winced as Anya pushed on his shoulder, "Ow, careful," he said, "And Andrew's not my boyfriend." He turned to look at Anya, "An," he said slowly, "Only you and Willow know about this..." Anya pushed Xander forward again, making him yelp in pain again, "Ow," he said, "You're hurting me."  
  
"Xander I used to be a vengeance demon," Anya said evenly, "I think you should consider yourself lucky if this is all the pain I decide to cause you." She continued to push him towards his room, "Come on," she said, "I'll help you get dressed..."  
  
"Anya," Xander started, "I mean it. I'm not ready to go telling everybody about this-,"  
  
"Don't worry," Anya assured him, "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
Xander turned back to her, "Thanks, An, I appreciate it."  
  
"My pleasure," Anya smiled warmly and gave Xander a final shove.  
  
Xander shouted out in startled pain, as he tumbled back onto the floor. ~Well~, he thought, as Anya stepped over him and began rooting through his closet for clothes, ~I think that went pretty well~.  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	6. It's a date

Title: It's a date (part six, continued from No One's Perfect)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Andrew helps Xander with his sore shoulder.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, and Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry.  
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  
  
******************************  
  
Anya and Xander stood on Buffy's doorstep. Xander was a little shaken; his shoulder was still hurt from his fall, so Anya had driven them from Xander's apartment to Buffy's house. It had been an *interesting* drive, to say the least. But he was alive, and the car was still in one piece, so Xander wasn't about to complain. He looked down at Anya, "An, can you knock please?" he asked, "My shoulder's still sore... for some reason."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes. "I only pushed you a few times," she said defensively. "And it wasn't *my* fault that you fell out of the shower."  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows, "Well, it kinda was," he said. Anya sighed huffily, rolled her eyes again and knocked on the door. "And the second time I fell was *definitely* your fault," Xander added.  
  
"Was not!" Anya retorted.  
  
"Was too," Xander countered, "You pushed me over!"  
  
Anya put her hands on her hips, "Well I dressed you, didn't I?" she asked, "I think that more than makes up for any injuries I *might* have inflicted upon you."  
  
"I think your having dressed me might count as one of those injuries," Xander conceded.  
  
Anya scoffed, "What's *that* supposed to mean?" she asked, "I think I did a good job. You look very nice."  
  
Xander looked down at his clothes. Anya had dressed him in an old pair of black jeans (that were a little on the tight side), and a clingy black t- shirt, "You dressed me up like *Spike*," Xander said sulkily.  
  
"Well that's just silly," Anya said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
The front door opened, and Buffy greeted them warmly, "Xander, Anya," she said brightly, "Good morning." Buffy frowned, and looked at Xander carefully, "Xander?" she asked slowly, "Why are you dressed up like Spike?"  
  
Xander gave Anya a pointed look, and she rolled her eyes and pushed past Buffy into the house. "Anya dressed me this morning," he explained.  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "Elaborate, please," she said.  
  
"Well, I fell out of the shower and pulled a muscle in my shoulder..." Xander started.  
  
"And Anya was there?" Buffy asked, confused, "When you were in the shower?" She ushered Xander into the house, and closed the door, "Xander, you two aren't like... getting back together now, are you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "No, no, no," he tried to shake his head for emphasis, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him. He sighed resignedly, "She... sort of broke into my apartment..." Buffy raised her eyebrows expectantly, and Xander continued, "I didn't know it was her, and I got all... *panicky*. And then I fell out of the shower."  
  
"Why did she break into your apartment?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh..." Xander said, "She just... wanted to talk to me."  
  
"And she had to break into your apartment?" Buffy asked amazedly, "It must have been important if she couldn't wait until the next time she saw you." She shook her head, and then looked Xander over again, "You know, Xan," she teased, "I think she might have found you a new look."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at her, "Ha-ha," he said dryly, "If you like it *that* much, I advise you to take a good look *now*, because you will *never* see me dressed like this again."  
  
There was a noise behind them, and Buffy and Xander turned to see Andrew come out of the living room and lean up against the doorframe into the hallway. "Good morning, Xander," he said warmly, "You look nice."  
  
Buffy barely managed to stifle a laugh, and head off into the kitchen, "I'll talk to you later, Xander," she called, "Take it easy on that shoulder."  
  
"What happened to your shoulder?" Andrew asked, concerned, "Did you get hurt?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothin'," Xander said, and shrugged, jarring his shoulder again. "Ow..." he winced.  
  
Andrew gasped, "That doesn't sound like nothing," he said, and quickly crossed the hall to stand in front of Xander. Andrew put a hand lightly on Xander's hurt shoulder, examining it with genuine concern. "What happened?" he asked, looking up at Xander with wide eyes.  
  
Xander swallowed, suddenly much more aware of how tight his pants were. "Uh... pulled a muscle, I guess," he said and looked down at Andrew's hand on his shoulder. "You're not gonna try a Vulcan neck pinch on me, are ya?" Xander asked, making an attempt to lighten the mood and distract himself from the feel of Andrew touching him.  
  
"No," Andrew scoffed, "But I wish I could- not on you- just in general, that would be *so* cool." Andrew looked down at Xander's shoulder, "I thought I could give you a little massage," he said, "I'm very good with my hands."  
  
Xander refrained from making a joke, and then Andrew began to gently rub his shoulder. "Oooh," Xander keened, "That feels goood-,"  
  
Unnoticed by the two men, Anya had come back into the hallway. She cleared her throat, interrupting them, "Do you mind?" she said huffily. Andrew quickly withdrew his hand from Xander's shoulder, and looked away guiltily. "Honestly," Anya pushed past them sulked into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose, "What's her problem?"  
  
Xander sighed, "She doesn't have a penis," he said. Andrew quirked an eyebrow, and Xander smiled, "It's a long story," he conceded.  
  
Andrew nodded, apparently satisfied with Xander's explanation. "Okay," he said, "Massage time?" Xander smiled broadly in agreement and Andrew led him into the living room. "Sit down," Andrew commanded, showing Xander to a chair. Xander sat down and Andrew moved around to stand behind him placing both his hands softly on Xander's injured shoulder. "Now just relax," Andrew said and began rubbing slowly and very gently.  
  
"Oohh..." Xander sighed, "That feels-," Andrew increased the pressure on Xander's shoulder, and Xander gasped.  
  
Andrew immediately stopped, concerned, "Did I hurt you? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked nervously.  
  
"*God*, no," Xander said, "That was a 'please keep doing *that*' gasp."  
  
Andrew sighed in relief, "Good," he said and resumed his task. He worked his hands across Xander's shoulder, gently but firmly, all the time drawing sighs and gasps of pleasure. Andrew's hands moved around slowly, over Xander's back and up his neck, adding and reducing pressure according to the other man's response.  
  
Xander groaned appreciatively, "I had no idea you could do this..." he said.  
  
Andrew giggled, and gave a final, deep rub from Xander's shoulder, up his neck, and all the way back down again. "Okay," he said, reluctantly taking his hands off of Xander, "All done."  
  
Xander stood up and turned to face Andrew, raising his shoulders and rotating his neck to test his muscles. He was a still little stiff, but the pain was definitely gone. "Thanks," Xander said sincerely, "All better."  
  
Andrew giggled and gave a little curtsy, "My pleasure," he said, "Is it really all better?"  
  
Xander chuckled, and gave another test-shrug. "Still a bit stiff," he conceded, "I might have to arrange for another session."  
  
Andrew looked down and fidgeted, "Um, well, maybe... tonight?" he suggested hopefully.  
  
"Sounds good," Xander said, "I can drop by after dinner if that's okay?"  
  
"Um, well, actually," Andrew fidgeted. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "I thought maybe I could come over to your place and we could watch T.V. 'cause there's an original series Star Trek marathon starting at six...?" Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and cringed, waiting for Xander's reply.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Xander said, cocking his head to the side and smiling, "Andrew, are you... I mean, would this be like... a *date*?"  
  
"Um... maybe?" Andrew wrinkled his nose, "It wasn't Willow's idea," he added in a whine.  
  
"Okay," Xander said, confused.  
  
"So... is that a yes?" Andrew whined.  
  
Xander thought for a moment, "Yeah," he said, and then nodded resolutely, "Yeah."  
  
Andrew giggled, and clasped his hands over his heart, "Yay!" he said excitedly.  
  
"I'll pick you tonight?" Xander asked.  
  
"About five-thirty?" Andrew suggested.  
  
Xander grinned shyly, "It's a date," he said. They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "Well..." Xander said finally, "Now that I can move freely again... I think I'll go home and change," he looked down at his clothes again, "I'm sure I can do a better job than Anya did."  
  
Andrew pouted, "You're gonna change?" he whined, "But you're pants are so *tight*." The words barely having left his mouth, Andrew slapped a hand over his mouth, "Oh my God," he whined wretchedly, "I can't believe I said that."  
  
With a pained look fixed on his face, Andrew ran out of the room and up the stairs. Xander chuckled, and then Buffy stuck her head into the living room, "What was up with Andrew?" she asked, "He practically sprinted up the stairs."  
  
Xander shrugged, "He was embarrassed," he said, "It's kind of a long story."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said. "Well, I've gotta head to the school now, but if you're gonna be around later I'd love to hear all about it."  
  
"Well, actually," Xander said, "I can give you a ride if you want."  
  
"Can you drive?" Buffy asked, "I mean, obviously I know you can drive, but- ," she pointed to her shoulder, "You know with the *owie*?"  
  
Xander smiled broadly, "I've been healed," he said.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Cool," she said, heading to the front door. Xander followed close behind. There was a knot in his stomach, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Xander couldn't decide whether he was more nervous about going on a date with Andrew, or having to tell *Buffy* that he was going on a date with Andrew... Xander sighed and tried to focus on how he was going to tell Buffy; He'd have the rest of the day to worry about the actual date.  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Just Popcorn

Title: Just Popcorn (part 7, continued from It's a Date)  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Xander tries to tell Buffy he's gay.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon. Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".   
  
**************************************  
  
Xander jogged across the lawn to his car where Buffy was waiting for him. He circled around to the drivers' side, hopped in and started the motor. "To the school?" he asked brightly, pulling the car away from the curb.  
  
Buffy nodded, "To the school," she confirmed. They drove on for a few minutes in silence, and then Buffy turned and looked at Xander expectantly. "So you wanted to talk to me?" she prompted, "Was Andrew bothering you? 'Cause I *could* get rid of him for you if you wanted."  
  
Xander looked back at her, shocked. "Buffy!" he admonished.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "I was *kidding*."  
  
"Oh," Xander said, and shifted in his seat, "Well, he wasn't bothering me anyway..." They pulled up in front of the school, and Xander turned to Buffy again. "Actually," Xander said evenly, "he kind of... asked me on a date." Buffy looked at him for a moment, and then burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Buff," Xander said calmly, "I'm not joking."  
  
She continued to laugh, and let herself out of the car. "Ohh, thanks Xan," she sighed and leaned up against the car door. "Things have been so tense lately," she said, "I really needed a good laugh."  
  
Xander frowned, "But I'm not joking," he insisted.  
  
"Xander stop, you're killing me!" Buffy closed the door, and composed herself. She looked at Xander through the window and mouthed, "I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the ride." She waved and ran off towards the school.  
  
Xander shook his head, "I hope she takes it that well when she finds out it's true..."  
  
*****  
  
After dropping Buffy off at the school, Xander had gone home and changed. He'd thought for a while about keeping the black jeans, but in the end had opted for something a little less tight. He hoped that Andrew wouldn't be too disappointed.  
  
As 5:30 drew closer, Xander began to worry more and more about what Buffy's real reaction to the situation would be. What if she gets mad? he thought, What if she kills me? ...What if she kills *Andrew*? Xander spent some time pacing the length of his living room, and then gave up and phoned Buffy's house. Willow will know what to do, he thought. The phone rang several times before it was answered by Andrew.  
  
"Hello, Summers' residence, this is Andrew speaking, how can I help you?" he asked cheerily.  
  
"Oh," Xander said, "Andrew, hi..."  
  
Andrew had answered the phone in the living room, and he leaned up against the wall. "Xander," he said warmly, "how nice of you to call..." The smile on his face vanished abruptly, "You're not calling to cancel, are you?" he whined.  
  
"What?" Xander said, "No, I just called to talk-," Andrew's smile reappeared, "-to Willow."  
  
Andrew pouted, "Oh," he said, "I'll get her for you." Andrew turned away from the phone and shouted up the stairs, "Willow! Xander's on the phone for you!"  
  
Willow came quickly down the stairs, took the phone from Andrew and shooed him out of the room. "Xan?" she asked, "you okay?"  
  
Xander sighed heavily, "Wills, I tried to tell Buffy- about the me being gay thing..."  
  
"And it didn't go well?" Willow guessed.  
  
"She thought I was joking," Xander said flatly, massaging the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Oh, Xan," Willow cooed, "I'm sorry... But, I'm sure she'll be fine when she, you know, figures out that you were serious."  
  
"Do you think she'll figure it out by 5:30 tonight?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
Willow raised her frowned, "What happens at 5:30?" she asked.  
  
Xander smiled shyly, "That's when I pick Andrew up for our date."  
  
Willow made an excited noise, "Xander that's great! He asked you out? That's great!" she paused, and then continued, "That *is* great, right?"  
  
Xander chuckled, "Yeah, I think so," he said. Willow sighed, relieved. "Andrew sort of mentioned that... it wasn't your idea?" Xander added.  
  
"Oh..." Willow cleared her throat and laughed nervously, "Why... why would he say that... I-,"  
  
"Wills?" Xander cut in.  
  
"Yes?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Willow slumped back against the wall, "Whew!" she sighed, "Don't mention it." She smiled devilishly, "So?" she teased, "What's the plan for the big date?"  
  
Xander frowned, "Well, nothing if Buffy freaks out and kills one of us."  
  
"Xander," Willow chided, "Buffy's not gonna *kill* anybody." She shrugged, "I'd be more worried about telling *Anya* if I were you."  
  
"I already told Anya," Xander said, "this morning."  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled, relieved, "and you're still alive and in one piece, so I'm guessing it went well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Xander shrugged. "She did scare me half to death.... and she pushed me around a bit, and dressed me up like Spike. But other than that-," he smiled, "-no permanent scars."  
  
Willow furrowed her brow, "She dressed you up like Spike?"  
  
"Well, I was in the shower and-," Xander started.  
  
"I'm thinkin' maybe I don't want you to explain that," Willow cut in. She sighed, "Xan, I should go. Try to not worry about Buffy, okay?" Xander nodded, and Willow went on, "She's your friend, she'll understand."  
  
Xander smiled, "Thanks," he said, "will I see you tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Willow teased, "I wouldn't miss this for *anything*."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy opened the front door and walked into her house. Glancing into the living room, she saw that as per usual it was full of young women- the potential slayers. She turned quickly towards the kitchen to avoid the crowd, and almost ran into Andrew, who was pacing anxiously in the hallway. He had a box of microwave popcorn clutched tightly to his chest, and seemed to be practicing some sort of speech under his breath. Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, expecting an explanation, but he simply pulled the popcorn box tighter to his body and hurried upstairs. Buffy shrugged and continued into the kitchen. Willow and Anya were sitting at the table, so Buffy slumped down in a chair beside them. "Hey," she said, "What's up with Andrew? He seems a little... extra crazy today."  
  
Willow took a breath as if to speak, but Anya cut in grumpily, "He has a penis." Anya scowled, excused herself from the table, and sulked out of the room.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, wearing a look of concern, "She meant his own, right? Like that he's a guy?" Buffy cocked her head to the side, "I mean, there's nothing... *extra* in that popcorn box, right? Just popcorn?"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy in disbelief, "Buffy," she said, "ew, no."  
  
"Well you never know," Buffy said defensively, "He is kind of... uber-strange."  
  
"Yah, sure he's strange," Willow conceded, "But not in a carrying body parts around in a microwave popcorn box kind of way." She shrugged, "Give him a chance, Buff, he's not a bad guy."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows amusedly, "Will, are you *defending* *Andrew*?"  
  
Willow was about to answer, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said, rose from the table and went to the door. Buffy followed Willow, and Andrew came bounding down the stairs and hovered anxiously behind them. Willow pulled the door open to reveal that their visitor was Xander. He was dressed nicely, in a button-down shirt and dark trousers (not as tight as the black jeans, but still decidedly clingy). Willow looked Xander up and down appreciatively, "You're looking spiffy," she said.  
  
Xander did a little bow, "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Very spiffy," Buffy agreed, "But you know you don't have to dress up to come to my house, Xan."  
  
"Right," Xander said carefully, "Well, I'm... not staying..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and glanced behind the two girls to Andrew, "I just came to pick up... my date."   
  
Buffy frowned confusedly, and Andrew pushed past her into the door way. "Thank you for coming to pick me up, Xander," Andrew said mechanically, and held out the battered box of popcorn. "I have popcorn," he said.  
  
Xander smiled shyly. He reached out to take the box from Andrew, but Buffy stepped in his way. In one fluid movement, Buffy pushed Andrew and Willow back into the house, stepped outside with Xander, and closed the front door. "What are you doing? This isn't funny anymore," she said angrily.  
  
Xander looked at her and took a deep breath, "It's not supposed to be funny," he said.  
  
Buffy looked away from him and shook her head, "So, what, *you're* gay now too?" She looked back at Xander and narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I did," Xander said evenly.  
  
"I thought you were joking," Buffy looked at him questioningly, "Xander, I can't let you do this," she said.  
  
Xander shrugged impatiently, "Buff, I'm gonna be gay whether you *let* me or not," he said.  
  
She frowned, "Xander, you know what I mean. You can't go out with *Andrew*."  
  
"Why not?" Xander asked softly.  
  
"Because he's evil?" Buffy suggested, "He killed his *best friend*!"  
  
"He's not evil," Xander insisted, "He's changed... he's good now."  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips thoughtfully, "Maybe it's a spell," she said, "A gay love spell, gone terribly wrong... We could get Willow to-,"  
  
Xander put his hands on Buffy's shoulders, stopping her train of though. "Buffy," he said, moving her gently away from the door, "It's not a spell."  
  
Buffy stepped away from Xander, and he let his hands fall to his sides. She turned and opened the door. Willow and Andrew were waiting a few steps back, and watched Buffy and Xander apprehensively. "I don't approve of this, Xander," she said coldly.  
  
Xander hesitated, then looked past Buffy to where Andrew was standing, waiting, with Willow. Andrew smiled at Xander reassuringly. "I'm not asking you to approve it," Xander said, turning back to Buffy, "I'm just asking you accept it." Buffy shook her head and clenched her jaw, then turned without saying another word and walked into the house and out of sight. Xander sighed sadly, and began walking back to his car.   
  
Willow pushed Andrew out the door in Xander's direction, and after a moment's hesitation he ran and caught up. "Xander?" Andrew asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
Xander stopped and stood still, but remained facing away from Andrew. "Yeah, super," he said dryly. Andrew stepped up behind him, reached out and took Xander's hand in his. Xander sighed heavily, and let his head fall forward, "I just... I wish this wasn't so hard." Andrew frowned. He let go of Xander's hand and turned to go back to the house. Hearing the other man leaving, Xander whirled around, "Andrew," he called, "Where are you going?"  
  
Andrew looked back at Xander sadly, "Back inside," he said quietly, "I'm not worth this much trouble."  
  
Xander crossed the lawn and was in front of Andrew in a moment. He took Andrew's hands in his and looked down at him fondly. "You're wrong," Xander said, "This trouble will pass... And even if it doesn't, you're still worth it."  
  
Andrew looked up at Xander questioningly, "Am I?" he whined, "Xander, you don't even know me."  
  
Xander chuckled, and glad to see the mood lifting, Andrew smiled despite himself. "No, I don't know you," Xander conceded. He squeezed Andrew's hands lightly, "But I want to," he said.  
  
Andrew smiled, "So we can still watch Star Trek together?" he asked shyly.  
  
Xander opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a peal of feminine giggling. He and Andrew looked back to Buffy's house, locating the origin of the interruption. Dawn was standing at her window, watching them and smiling broadly. She waved, and the two men waved back sheepishly, still holding their free hands together. Suddenly, Anya pushed into sight beside Dawn in the window, "What are you giggling about?" she asked Dawn, and then looked down to the lawn where Xander and Andrew were standing together. "Oh," she said huffily, and then shouted down at them, "Go away, you're corrupting young minds!"  
  
Dawn scowled at Anya, "They're not corrupting my mind," she said and then turned to look out the window again, "I think it's sweet."  
  
Anya scoffed at Dawn and then aimed the most intense frown she could muster at the two men outside. Andrew waved at her, and smiled meekly. Anya leaned out the window, apparently enraged, "Get a room!" she shouted. Then, looking slightly confused, she leaned back into the house and slammed the window.  
  
Andrew looked at Xander, seeking an explanation. Xander shook his head, "Don't ask," he said. Andrew shrugged, and Xander coaxed him across the lawn and into the car.   
  
As they drove out of sight down the road, Willow came running out of the house, waving the crumpled popcorn box over her head. "Wait!" she shouted, "You forgot..." she trailed off, seeing that they were long gone, and frowned. Buffy came out of the house and joined Willow on the lawn. She looked at the red-head questioningly, and Willow showed her the popcorn box. "They forgot the popcorn," she explained. Buffy nodded. Willow opened the box, and looked inside.   
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side, "Xander really likes him, huh?" Willow shrugged in agreement. "And you think that's okay?" Buffy demanded, "Willow, he killed Jonathan."  
  
Willow smiled sadly, "People change," she said.   
  
Buffy frowned, and Willow handed her the battered popcorn box. Buffy looked inside the box, and then back up at her friend, "No body parts," she said.  
  
"Nope," Willow agreed, "Just popcorn." She turned and walked back towards the house, leaving Buffy alone on the lawn looking down the road to where Xander and Andrew had driven away.  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	8. No Star Wars, No Fun

Title: No Star Wars, no fun. (part 8, continued from Just Popcorn )  
  
Author: Whiskey Meteor  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The big date doesn't go exactly as planned.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.   
  
Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".   
  
**************************************  
  
Xander glanced away from the road to sneak a look at Andrew, who was sitting in the passenger seat. They'd both been silent since they left Buffy's house, and the quiet was finally getting to Xander. "Hey, Andrew?" he asked.   
  
Andrew looked over at Xander and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about yourself," Xander instructed.  
  
Andrew grimaced, "Do I have to?" he whined.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes impatiently, "Yes," he insisted, "how else am I supposed to get to know you?"  
  
Andrew sighed in defeat, and took a deep breath, "My name is Andrew Wells, I'm 21 years old, I have one brother, dark-blonde hair, grey-green eyes-,"  
  
"Andrew," Xander cut in, "Tell me about *you*. You know- hobbies, future plans, heroes, likes and dislikes?"   
  
"Oh," Andrew pouted, "I like Star Wars," he offered. Xander gave Andrew a reproving look, and Andrew rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you want me to say?" he whined, "I'm not usually allowed to leave Buffy's house- I don't like *that*."   
  
Xander nodded, "Well, that's a start," he said. Andrew settled back into his seat, and turned to look out the window. Xander frowned as he began to wonder if Buffy had been right- if maybe he really shouldn't be doing this- when Andrew turned and looked at him again.  
  
Andrew cocked his head to the side, "I like *you*," he said.   
  
Xander glanced at Andrew, and then back to the road, "Why *do* you like me?" he ventured.  
  
"Because," Andrew started, "because you treat me like a normal person." He shrugged, "You probably wouldn't even look at me funny if I started speaking *Klingon*."  
  
"I don't know," Xander teased, "It would depend on *what* you said." Andrew's face brightened and he giggled sweetly. Xander smiled, but kept his eyes on the road looking for his turn-off. I hope Buffy's wrong about Andrew, he thought to himself, my life wouldn't be half as good without *that* giggle in it...  
  
*****  
  
Andrew waited anxiously as Xander fished his keys out of his pocket. He glanced at his watch and noted that they only had about five minutes before the Star Trek marathon started. Xander unlocked the door, opened it, and ushered Andrew inside. "So this is your apartment," Andrew said, taking a good look around.  
  
Xander nodded and smiled proudly, "Yup," he said, "You like it?"  
  
Andrew beamed at him, "I *love* it," he said, and then pouted, "But then again, *I* used to live in a basement."  
  
"Hey, me too," Xander said brightly.  
  
"Jonathan messed up a spell once," Andrew wrinkled his nose, "and it smelled like cat pee for weeks."  
  
Xander shrugged, "Mine smelled like cat pee pretty much full time." Andrew cocked his head to the side curiously. "Not spell related," Xander clarified, "just plain ol' cat pee." Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Xander cleared his throat, "So," he said, "You... want a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure, I'd-," Andrew stamped his foot on the floor, "Darn it!" he hissed.  
  
Xander looked at him for a moment, confused, "What?" he asked finally.  
  
Andrew pouted, "I forgot the popcorn!" he whined.  
  
"Oh," Xander said, relieved, "Don't worry, we can do without it."  
  
Andrew put his hands on his hips and looked at Xander inquisitively, "Are you sure?" he whined, "you're... not mad at me?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "Yeah I'm sure," he said, "Why would I be mad at you?"   
  
Andrew hesitated for a moment, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess," he said, "I'm just not used to people being nice to me." He glanced over Xander's shoulder at a clock that was hanging on the wall, "Ooh!" he gasped, pointing at the clock, "The marathon is starting!" They both made a mad dash to the couch in front of the television. Andrew got there first, hurriedly located the remote, and flipped to the correct channel just as the opening music started. "Ohh..." he whined, "We missed the teaser."  
  
Xander settled in on the couch next to Andrew and patted his knee consolingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we didn't miss much," Xander said, "We'll catch the next one anyway." On screen the opening credits finished and the first commercial break began. Andrew leaned back into the couch, relaxing, and cast a quick glance at his knee, where Xander's hand was still resting. Xander withdrew his hand self consciously, folded it with the other in his lap and cleared his throat. "Sorry," he offered.  
  
Andrew turned to him uncertainly, "It's-it's okay..." he stammered, "If- if you wanted... you..." He wrinkled his nose and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Xander sighed, "No, I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head at himself, "I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have-," Xander paused, opened his eyes, and looked down to watch Andrew take his hand, swallow hard, and place it back where it had been on his knee.   
  
Xander opened his mouth to say speak, but then the commercial break ended, and Andrew raised a finger to his lips in warning, "Shhh," he hissed, and pointed at the screen, "Star Trek."  
  
Xander shrugged and settled back into the couch. And when Xander's hand shifted up to rest on Andrew's thigh- his fingers curling around to touch the inseam of Andrew's jeans- they both pretended not to notice.  
  
*****  
  
The first episode in the marathon had passed without incident. During the commercials Xander and Andrew had fallen comfortably into episode related small talk, and when Andrew had returned from a bathroom break Xander had hesitated only briefly before letting his hand resume its occupation of the other man's thigh. Andrew had merely smiled shyly and nudged over on the couch a little closer to Xander.  
  
As the credits rolled, Xander rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen, calling Andrew along with him. "We've got five minutes before the next episode starts," Xander said, "let's get something to drink." He opened the refrigerator, reached inside, pulled out two bottles of beer and offered one to Andrew.   
  
Andrew took the beer and eyed it warily. Xander palmed the cap on his bottle with little effort and tossed it into the sink. Andrew shrugged and attempted to do the same, "Ow..." he whined and looked down at the still tightly capped beer reproachfully.  
  
Xander chuckled, "Here," he offered, reaching out and taking the bottle from Andrew, "let me." Andrew watched in awe as Xander uncapped the drink. He passed it back and smiled smugly.  
  
Andrew blushed and raised his bottle, proposing a toast, "To a good start?" he offered.  
  
Xander raised his bottle and nodded, "A very good start," he agreed. They clinked bottles and drank, Xander smiling at the familiar taste, and Andrew trying not to grimace. Xander caught the look of distaste, and raised his eyebrows, "Andrew," he said, "If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it."  
  
Andrew waved a hand dismissively, "No, it's... good," he said, taking another mouthful and swallowing hastily. Xander continued to look at Andrew questioningly. "Okay, fine," Andrew whined, "I don't really like it..." He squirmed and cocked his head to the side, avoiding Xander's stare, "I never drank before," he admitted.  
  
Xander blinked a few times in disbelief, "You're serious?" he asked, "An ex-super-villain and you've never had a beer?"  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose, "Never drank *anything*," he corrected.  
  
"Oh," Xander said, taken slightly aback, "Well, no biggie." He nodded to Andrew's drink, "I won't be offended if you don't want to drink it."  
  
Andrew looked at Xander, and then at his beer. He shrugged and took another drink, noting that it seemed to taste less foul with each sip. Andrew raised his bottle again, "To trying new things," he proclaimed.  
  
Amen to that, Xander thought, and clinked his bottle against Andrew's, "Trying new things," he agreed.   
  
They both took another drink and head back to the couch. Xander sat down with one arm lying along the top of the back of the couch, and Andrew settled in beside him with Xander's arm resting nicely around his shoulders. Moments after the two men were seated, the second episode began. "Ooh," Andrew cooed excitedly, "it's the one with Joan Collins in it!"  
  
Xander furrowed his brow, "You're a Joan Collins fan?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Andrew blinked back at Xander, equally disbelieving, "*Yes*," he insisted, "Isn't *everyone* a Joan Collins fan?"  
  
"I'm sure there's some one out there who doesn't like Joan Collins," Xander ventured.  
  
Andrew took a drink and shook his head, "No," he said, "Everyone likes Joan Collins... just like everyone likes Star Wars."  
  
Xander considered pointing out that there were people out there that liked neither Star Wars nor Joan Collins, but as he opened his mouth to speak, his apartment was plunged into darkness. "What the...?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Andrew stirred anxiously beside Xander, "Xander?" he whined, "What...?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "I don't know," he admitted, "I guess the power went out." He pulled himself up off the couch and felt his way to the kitchen, "Hang on a minute," he instructed, "I've got a flash light around here somewhere..."  
  
Andrew pouted in the dark, "Will it come back on soon?" he whined, "We're missing a classic and much loved episode of Star Trek."  
  
Xander paused his flashlight search and looked out a window, "From what I can see," he said, "it looks like the power's out over most of Sunnydale." Xander sighed, "I don't think we'll get power back tonight."  
  
"But they go back in time in this episode..." Andrew whined insistently, "And Kirk has to sacrifice the woman that he loves to save the future as he knows it."  
  
Xander found a flash light in one of his cupboards, pulled it out and flicked it on. "Sorry, Andrew," he offered sincerely, "I'm sure there'll be other Star Trek marathons."   
  
Xander turned the flash light's beam towards the couch, illuminating Andrew who had pulled his feet up onto the couch and was hugging his knees to his chest. Andrew squinted through the light at Xander, "Do I have to go back to Buffy's now?" he whined.  
  
Xander sighed, "Actually," he said, "It's probably safer if you just stay here tonight- uh... you know, until it's light out?" Xander was glad that the lights were out, so that Andrew couldn't see him blushing.  
  
Andrew let go of his knees and put his feet back on the floor. "I'm sorry that our first date is going so... crappily," he said sadly.  
  
"Crapilly?" Xander asked, "I think it's going pretty well." Andrew smiled and giggled happily. "You have to remember that we're living on the hell mouth," Xander pointed out, "In Sunnydale I'd describe a *good date* as any one that I actually survive."   
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Andrew asked, nodding toward the television, "You know, now that we have no Star Trek."  
  
"Well first we're going to find some candles," Xander said, waving Andrew to join him in the kitchen, "And then we'll find something to keep us occupied." Xander smiled as Andrew crawled off of the couch, "Believe it or not," he said, "it *is* possible to have fun without Star Trek."  
  
Andrew looked at Xander incredulously, "No it isn't," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, maybe it *is* possible," he continued, "As long as Star Wars is still involved..."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just come here and help me find some candles before my flashlight dies," he demanded weakly.  
  
Andrew gave in and joined Xander in the kitchen to search for candles. "Now: no Star Wars..." Andrew said, opening a random drawer and peering inside. He shook his head, "No Star Wars, no fun."   
  
Xander smiled to himself and resumed looking through his drawers. He could think of more than a few non-Star Wars ways to have fun...  
  
The end  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Wonder Woman

Title: Wonder Woman (part 9, continued from No Star Wars, no fun.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Andrew finds some of Anya's old things and the boys get themselves into an awkward situation.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

They'd looked in all the kitchen cupboards and drawers, and Xander and Andrew still hadn't found a single candle. In the mean time, they'd finished their first beer, and started in on a second bottle each. Andrew was almost enjoying the bitterness of the amber liquid, and was feeling decidedly grown-up. Xander had found another flashlight and left Andrew to continue the search in the kitchen, while he went to look through the rest of the house.

Taking another swig of his drink, Andrew sighed and looked around the kitchen sullenly. He pulled open a cupboard that he'd opened ten times already, and inspected it again. Nothing, he observed, unless... Andrew took another drink, finishing his beer, and set the empty bottle on the counter with the others. Then, holding the flashlight in his teeth, Andrew crawled up onto the counter in order to look on the top shelf. To his delight, pushed to the back on the top shelf was a shoe box with 'Anya' written on its side. Girls like candles, Andrew thought happily, taking the box and sitting down cross-legged on the counter, maybe Anya-, Andrew lost his train of thought as he pulled the lid off of the box. There *was* a large candle inside... along with some other items that sparked Andrew's curiosity. He sat the box on the counter beside him and began taking things out for closer inspection. First there was the candle, which Andrew set down on the counter. Then there was a pack of matches, which Andrew used to light the candle. There was a string of multicolored condoms, several tubes of lubricant, a small key, and a set of handcuffs. He took the handcuffs and turned them around in his hands appreciatively (they were shiny). Andrew tried the little key and found that it belonged to the handcuffs, which he then snapped onto his right wrist experimentally. "Ouch," he said out loud, "That-,"

"Hey, you found a candle," Xander cut in, having just returned to the kitchen.

Andrew whipped his handcuffed wrist behind his back and cleared his throat, "Uh... yes?" he said.

Xander raised his eyebrows and looked at Andrew calculatingly, "...What?" he demanded.

"It was... uh, in a box of Anya's things..." Andrew said, carefully avoiding Xander's stare.

Xander crossed the kitchen to the counter where Andrew was seated, "Oh?" he asked, picking up the shoe box and looking inside. "Oh," he said again and looked back at Andrew, "She must have left this stuff here when she moved out..." Xander looked back into the shoe box, mentally taking stock of the familiar items inside, "Uh... was there a set of... handcuffs in there?" he asked hesitantly.

Andrew sighed and brought his right hand out from behind his back, holding it up for Xander to see. Xander quirked and eyebrow. Andrew pouted, "I was just trying them out..." he pleaded.

Xander chuckled, "That's okay," he said, "it's been a while since they got any attention anyway." Xander placed his (also empty) bottle of beer on the counter beside Andrews, and fetched two new ones out of the fridge. He opened them both, and offered one to Andrew, who took a sip and set the bottle down on the counter.

Andrew fiddled with the handcuffs around his wrist, "If you can believe it," he said, "For a while when I was growing up I actually wanted to be a cop." 

Xander chuckled and then offered Andrew his left wrist, "Go ahead officer Wells," he said, "No harm in trying them on, as long as we've got the key." 

Andrew poked the key on the counter, and looked back at Xander excitedly. He took the other side of the handcuffs in his already cuffed hand, and snapped it down around Xander's left wrist. Andrew giggled, "You have the right to remain silent," he teased.

Xander raised his eyebrows and smiled inwardly, conjuring an interesting mental picture of Andrew in a police officer's uniform. He shook his head, Remember what I said about compromising positions? Xander asked himself silently. That they're the best ones? he answered himself. No, Xander corrected mentally, that you're not supposed to be thinking about *him* in them?. Xander sighed to himself resignedly, "So what made you change your mind?" he asked. Andrew's eyes ran distractedly up Xander's arm, over his shoulder, to his neck- "Andrew?" Xander asked again, noting Andrew's obvious distraction and wondering if maybe he wasn't the only one thinking about compromising situations.

"Huh?" Andrew said, forcing his eyes back to meet Xander's.

"What made you change your mind?" Xander repeated, "About being a cop?"

"Oh," Andrew shrugged, "I started reading 'Wonder Woman' comics."

Xander frowned confusedly, "So... that's when you wanted to become a super-villain?" he asked.

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "*No*, then I wanted to be *Wonder Woman*." He cocked his head to the side and smiled nostalgically, "I had the costume and everything..."

Xander thought for a moment, trying to picture Andrew dressed as Wonder Woman. Xander was pleased that the image did very little for him... Although, he thought, The blue hot pants are sort of-, Xander frowned at himself, Stop that. "Wonder Woman, huh?" he asked, and Andrew nodded ruefully. Xander chuckled, "So what was your next career choice?" he asked, "Star ship captain? Jedi knight?"

"Who says there was a *next* choice?" Andrew asked teasingly.

"So this whole sweet and mild mannered thing is just a ruse?" Xander asked, playing along, "And when no one's looking you get into your hot pants and halter top, and go off fighting evil."

Andrew nodded somberly, "Don't forget the gold boots and head band," he insisted. Both men laughed earnestly, and at length, their handcuffed hands forgotten and lying once again on Andrew's thigh. Andrew sighed contentedly and cocked his head to the side, "What did you want to be when you were little?" he asked.

"Me?" Xander asked. Andrew nodded insistently. "I don't know, I didn't really start thinking about it until high school," Xander admitted. "I wanted to be a watcher for a while..." he trailed off, and shrugged, "I was a bartender for a bit, that was sort of fun."

"You were a bar tender?" Andrew asked reverently, "Can you do the whole fancy bottle-tossing thing like Tom Cruise in Cocktail?"

"Oh, sure," Xander flung his arms in the air to demonstrate, forgetting that he was still handcuffed to the other man. Andrew lost his balance and tipped off of the counter into Xander's arms. As he slid off the counter there was a soft metallic tinkle as the little key was swept into the sink. For a moment the two men were motionless in each other's arms, their faces mere inches apart in the candlelight. Xander cleared his throat, and set Andrew back on the counter. "Maybe we should take these off," he suggested, nodding to the handcuffs and adding, "I think the key fell into the sink." 

Xander grabbed the candle, and held it over the sink while Andrew bent over and reached for the key with his left hand. There was another metallic clink. "Uh-oh," Andrew said.

"*Uh-oh*?" Xander asked, "Why *uh-oh*?"

Andrew straightened, and looked at Xander, "The key kinda... fell... down the drain," he cringed.

Xander eye's went wide, "It what?" he demanded.

"It *fell down the drain*," Andrew repeated wretchedly.

Xander gaped at him, "...How?" he demanded.

Andrew attempted to cross his arms over his chest but couldn't, as one was still attached to Xander. He settled for putting his free hand on his hip. "I'm no good with my left hand," he pleaded, "I didn't *mean* to lose it..." Xander groaned and smacked his left hand down on the counter, bringing Andrew's right hand with it. "Ow," Andrew said quietly.

"Sorry," Xander offered. "I'm not mad at *you*," he insisted, "I'm just mad that we lost the key."

"Maybe if we-," Andrew was cut off at that point, as the candle flickered out and they were plunged back into darkness. Xander groaned again and threw his hands in the air angrily, unintentionally pulling Andrew back into his arms. Andrew laughed nervously, but didn't move away. Emboldened by the cover of darkness, Xander held Andrew close while he leaned around and re-light the candle. Pulling back again, Xander gazed at Andrew in the renewed candle light. Andrew pouted, "Are you *sure* you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Positive," Xander assured him, "It wasn't your fault." Xander looked at the man in his arms and laughed to himself, Well Xan, he thought, Fate keeps throwing you compromising situations... you might as well just go with it. He took a deep breath, cocked his head slightly to the side and leaned a little closer. Andrew looked at Xander uncertainly for a moment, then bit his lip and inched forward closing what little gap there was between their two bodies. Xander ran his unattached hand lightly up Andrew's arm to his neck. Andrew inhaled sharply at the other man's tentative touch, a thing he'd only felt before in his dreams and fantasies. Xander leaned in to-

"Xander?" Andrew whispered. Xander leaned back, dropped his hand to his side, and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Andrew squirmed, "I have to pee," he said apologetically.

Xander laughed, relieved, "Okay, Wonder Woman," he teased, "Go pee. I'll be waiting for you."

Andrew wrinkled his nose and lifted his right hand which, obviously, was still handcuffed to Xander's left. Xander groaned, "I forgot..." He shrugged, "Doesn't matter," he offered, "I'll come with you and-," he covered his eyes with his free hand, "-cover my eyes." Andrew squirmed again. "...What?" Xander asked.

Andrew sighed despondently, "I'm right handed," he whined.

"So use you're left," Xander said flatly, "It won't kill you."

"I can't," Andrew whined, "I can't use my left hand for *anything*." He nodded back to the sink insistently, "Remember what happened with the key?"

"Well what do you want *me* to do about it?" Xander asked incredulously. Andrew raised his eyebrows. Xander shook his head resolutely, "No," he said firmly, "No way. If you can't be ambidextrous for a day you can pee sitting down." He fixed Andrew with the most commanding look he could muster under the circumstance. 

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat, "Fine," he said sulkily.

Xander smiled inwardly, See, Xan, he thought, not *all* the compromising situations are good ones... He ushered Andrew towards the bathroom, "You know Wonder Woman sat down to pee," he ventured.

Andrew frowned, "Too bad I didn't bring my hot pants with me," he said dryly.

Xander chuckled, Yeah, he thought before he could stop himself, Too bad...

The end

To be Continued...


	10. Trying not to think about it

Title: Trying Not to Think About it (part 10, continued from Wonder Woman .)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Andrew gets to work his massage magic again, but this time things go a little differently.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

"Okay I'm done," Andrew said, tugging on Xander's sleeve.

Xander opened one eye hesitantly, "Your fly's down," he observed.

Frowning, Andrew looked down and made an earnest effort to do up his fly using his left hand, as his right was still handcuffed to Xander's left. Failing miserably, Andrew looked up at Xander with pleading eyes, "Xander...?" he whined.

Xander sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "but you owe me *big time* for this." Xander's brow furrowed slightly as he bent down to reach Andrew's fly, Just try not to think about it, he thought to himself. And Xander tried. He tried not to think about slipping his hand in past Andrew's open fly. He tried not to think about how that delicate skin would feel sliding against his callused palm. But most of all he tried not to think about Andrew's face twisted in ecstasy with Xander's name spilling out over his lips...

Andrew peered down at Xander. Crouched, with his hand outstretched and hovering inches from Andrew's fly, the other man appeared lost in thought. "Xander?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

Finally distracted from all the things he was trying not to think about, Xander cleared his throat and quickly did up Andrew's fly. He straightened and looked at the other man in the candlelight. Andrew met Xander's stare with a pout. Xander groaned internally and fought the urge to take that thrust out bottom lip in his teeth and... Mental note, Xander thought, No more beer tonight. Xander motioned to the living room awkwardly, "You, uh... wanna go sit down?" he suggested.

"Sure," Andrew smiled, "should we get our drinks from the kitchen?"

Xander shook his head, "No," he said firmly. 

Andrew pouted disappointedly, "How come?" he asked.

Because if I drink anymore there'll be nothing stopping me from doing any number of things that I *know* I'd regret in the morning, Xander thought. He sighed, "Because I think we've had enough to drink tonight." Andrew scowled. "Plus," Xander added with a grin, "if you drink more, you'll just have to pee again." Andrew's scowl softened back into a pout, and then melted into a smile. Xander marveled at the way the other man's lips contorted, and wondered idly if Andrew was as talented with his mouth as he was with his hands... Shaking his head at himself, Xander pushed Andrew out of the bathroom towards the living room, grabbing the candle off of the counter as he passed by.

Andrew squinted, trying to navigate Xander's apartment in the dim light. "I'm not gonna run into anything, am I?" he asked quietly, "Because if I go down, you do too."

Xander cringed, Don't think about it... don't think about it.... don't think about it... he commanded himself. "Um," he said, looking ahead of Andrew for possible obstacles. "Just watch out for the-," Andrew toppled over, and Xander fell beside him, "Coffee table," Xander finished.

"Ow," Andrew whined, glaring at the coffee table.

"I'll second that," Xander agreed, and pulled Andrew and himself up so that they were sitting on the small table. Miraculously, the candle had landed upright on the floor by the table, and remained lit. Xander reached down and picked up the candle, but when he swiveled, placing it on the table beside them, he was met with a familiar sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ouch," Xander winced.

Andrew looked at him with concern, "You hurt your shoulder again, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Xander confirmed, "I must have jarred it when we fell."

They got to their feet, and Andrew ushered Xander around the coffee table to sit on the couch. "Is there anything I can do?" Andrew offered.

"Well..." Xander said hopefully, "Maybe you could work some of that massage magic of yours again?"

"Of course," Andrew nodded, happy to be able to help, "But it'll have to be one-handed massage magic this time," he added, gesturing to their handcuffed wrists. Andrew looked at Xander calculatingly for a moment before nodding to himself, apparently having come to some sort of decision. "Don't move," he instructed, and began to reposition himself on the couch. Before Xander knew what was happening, Andrew had swiveled around to face him, balanced on his knees and straddling Xander's lap. Andrew smiled triumphantly, and began his one-handed massage, carefully avoiding Xander's astonished stare.

Xander thought about protesting, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he leaned into Andrew's skilled touch, reveling in the feel of the other man's hand on his aching muscles. While Andrew studiously kept his eyes glued to his work, Xander let himself stare. Look at him, Xander thought, he's so close... I could just lean forward... Andrew bit hit lip in concentration, putting just the right amount of pressure on just the right part Xander's shoulder. Xander's mind went blank and gasping with pleasure, he arched his back and thrust his hips up involuntarily. Xander felt Andrew's hand still on his shoulder, and in the silence of the apartment, he was sure he could hear the other man holding his breath. Oh god, Xander thought, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head away wretchedly, Why did I have to go and do *that*?

Andrew watched embarrassment wash over Xander's face. Was that an accident? he thought, suddenly panicky, What am I supposed to do now? 

Xander opened his eyes and looked back up at Andrew hesitantly. Clearing his throat, he offered, "Sorry."

Accident, Andrew surmised, somewhat disappointedly. He shrugged, and resumed his one-handed work on Xander's shoulder. Xander sighed contentedly, looking away again, and Andrew smiled wickedly. I can do things by accident too, he thought to himself. Andrew carefully found the spot that had elicited the *acidental* thrusting response from Xander. He pressed into the muscle with his thumb and dipped lower on his knees, so that as Xander again arched and thrust upwards with a groan their bodies met. 

At the contact, Xander's groan turned to a startled gasp, and he pulled back stiffly against the couch, aiming an accusing glare at Andrew. "You did that on purpose!" he said incredulously.

Andrew sat back, resting on Xander's thighs, and pouted, "So what if I did?" he demanded, "*You* started it."

Xander gaped at him, "*I* started it?" he asked, "*You're* the one who decided it would be fun to sit on my lap."

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "I couldn't reach," he countered, "*you* wanted a massage."

"I wouldn't have needed a massage if *you* hadn't fallen over," Xander said smugly.

Andrew shook his head defiantly, "I wouldn't have fallen over if we weren't trapped in *your* handcuffs."

Xander scoffed, "You're the one who lost the key down the drain!"

"You said it was okay to use them," Andrew retorted.

"You had them on before I said anything," Xander shot back.

Andrew scowled at him, "You offered your wrist *willingly*," he insisted. Xander opened his mouth to deliver a comeback, but came up with nothing. "And I wouldn't have put them on if they hadn't been there," Andrew continued, "It's not *my* fault that your *ex*-girlfriend leaves accessories from your past kinky sex-life around your apartment where *anyone* could find them..." Andrew frowned, "And it didn't help that you got me drunk, I can't be held accountable for my actions while intoxicated," he insisted, "It's my first time."

Xander pursed his lips and shook his head before aiming a reprimanding stare at Andrew. "Are you done?" he asked.

Andrew cocked his head to the side thoughtfully for a moment, and then nodded, "Yes," he said.

"Good," Xander replied. And then, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he ducked forward and caught Andrew's willing mouth up in a frantic kiss. It was like they were making up for lost time, their handcuffed hands sandwiched between their chests, fingers entwined, and their lips meeting in a frenzy of exploratory bliss. Xander was sure that he should feel confused and weirded out by what was happening, after all, this was the first guy he'd *liked*, let alone *kissed*. But he didn't. He felt almost *at home* with his lips pressed against Andrew's. There was still a part of Xander's brain trying to remind him that he was kissing another *man*, but all Xander's other parts couldn't seem to care less, so he was just trying not to think about it. Xander snaked his free arm around Andrew's waist, pulling the other man flush against him, gaining as much body contact as he could get. Andrew obliged, shifting forward on Xander's lap, and re-starting his one-handed massage on Xander's injured shoulder. 

As the original frenzy of the kiss gradually subsided, the two men lost themselves in a new leisurely pace. Two sets of hot, eager lips and two inquisitive tongues, searching and exploring almost lazily. No need to rush, Xander thought at length. There was so much more that he *wanted*, but he was trying not to think about it. For now, this was all he *needed*- just to be close like this; pressed together and locked at the lips; lost in each other and ignorant to the rest of the world.

The power came back on, bathing the apartment in light and television noise, but they both pretended not to notice. The phone rang, and they ignored that too. Someone knocked on the door- they ignored it. They were getting so good at tuning their surroundings out and focusing on lips and tongues dancing together and quiet sighs and murmurs of pleasure, that they almost didn't notice when Buffy kicked down Xander's front door and stormed into the living room. ...*Almost*.

The end.

To be continued...


	11. No one's getting thrusty

Title: No one's getting thrusty (part 11, continued from Trying Not to Think About it .)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Xander and Buffy talk.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

Buffy stared at the two men on the couch. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

Andrew was still seated facing Xander, straddling his lap, and Xander shooed him off to the side. "It's- it's not what it looks like," Xander assured her hurriedly.

"So you weren't making out with Andrew?" Buffy inquired.

Xander pursed his lips, "Okay," he said, "Maybe it *is* what it looks like..."

"I called like five times," Buffy started, and then her eyes drifted down to where the two men were handcuffed at the wrists. She frowned, and Xander pulled his and Andrew's hands behind his back, hiding them. Buffy shook her head, "Look, Xan," she said, "I was *worried*. I called to make sure you were okay and there wasn't any answer."

Xander blushed, "Sorry," he said meekly, "I guess we were... distracted."

A faint smile flickered briefly across the slayer's face, "I can see that," she said. On the couch, Andrew shifted closer to Xander and glanced nervously at Buffy. "Xander..." she started, and then sighed, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" 

Xander took his left hand out from behind his back and held it up, with Andrew's right hand attached and dangling limply beside, for Buffy to see. "Private might be a bit of a problem," he said.

"Can't you take them off?" Buffy asked.

Andrew nodded to the kitchen, "The key sort of fell down the drain," he offered.

Buffy looked into the kitchen, and raised her eyebrows at the collection of empty beer bottles on the counter. She looked back at Xander, "Are you drunk?" she asked incredulously.

Xander opened his mouth to respond, but Andrew cut him off, "Just a little," he assured her, adding proudly, "It's my first time."

Buffy fixed Xander with an open mouthed stare, "You got Andrew drunk?" she demanded.

"Just a little," Xander said, "He said just a little..." He glanced behind Buffy to where his front door was lying on the floor, "Did you *have* to kick the door in?" he asked.

Buffy continued to glare, "I knocked for like two minutes straight," she said, "I was *worried*, I thought something might have happened." Buffy looked back and forth between the two men on the couch, remembering the image that had greeted her when she first arrived. "Something *bad*," she amended, "like... like you got hurt or something." She looked down to where Xander had lowered their handcuffed wrists to rest on Andrew's thigh, "Like hurt in a bad way, not in a... sexual..." she looked up to Andrew's lips and then to Xander's. Buffy shook her head, cutting herself off, "I'm gonna stop now," she said, and gestured to their restrained wrists, "Handcuffs please," she commanded. The two men rose to their feet and held their wrists out to Buffy. She crossed the room, and reaching over the coffee table, grasped either side of the handcuffs in her hands and pulled. There was a satisfying metal squeal as the chain linking the cuffs broke. Buffy stood back and smiled smugly.

Andrew stared open mouthed at her, "Wow," he said in awe.

Xander shook his head and smiled appreciatively, "Slayer power," he said, "Is there anything it *can't* do?"

Buffy frowned thoughtfully for a moment, and then shrugged, "It can't resist a shoe sale," she said sadly. Buffy nodded to Xander's room, "Can we talk for a minute?" she asked again.

"Yeah, sure," Xander said, and then turned to Andrew. He took the other man's newly freed right hand in his and squeezed it gently, "Will you wait here?" Xander asked quietly, "I think the Star Trek marathon is still on...?" Andrew nudged his shoulder into Xander's arm affectionately, let go of his hand and settled back onto the couch. Xander set off after Buffy, glancing over his shoulder at Andrew as he went. 

*****

Buffy sat at the foot of Xander's bed, and as he came into the room and closed the door, she motioned for him to join her. Xander crossed his arms over his chest and remained standing by the door, "What are you *really* doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm *sorry*, Xan," Buffy offered, "I came to say that I'm sorry... now will you sit down please, you're making me nervous."

Xander shook his head and complied, setting down on the bed beside Buffy. "So what made you change your mind?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged, "There were no body parts in the popcorn box," she said. Xander looked at her, perplexed. Buffy waved a hand dissmissively, "It's sort of a long story," she explained. Xander raised his eyebrows, waiting. Buffy sighed, "The short version is that you were right." She looked down at the floor for a moment, and then back up at Xander, "People change. He deserves a second chance," she said.

Xander smiled hesitantly, "So," he said, "You're okay with this now?"

"Well, I thought I was," Buffy started, "But then I walked in on the s&m-smooch-a-thon... I mean, you *dating* him is one thing, but-," She gestured to the half of the handcuffs still attached to Xander's wrist, "*that* is a mental picture I really didn't need." 

Xander chuckled, "The handcuffs were sort of an accident," he said, "Andrew found a box of Anya's old things, and he was pretending to be a cop-,"

"Please," Buffy cut in, "*Please* don't explain any further."

"It wasn't sexual," Xander insisted.

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "Right," she said sarcastically, "Well, from where I was standing it didn't look particularly platonic."

Xander blushed, "Yeah, well, the couch bit *was*... kinda... sexual," he raised his hands defensively, "But we were just kissing."

Buffy looked at him appraisingly for a minute, and then cracked a broad smile. "I can't believe you got him drunk," she said, shaking her head.

"*I* can't believe I did up his fly after he peed," Xander shrugged.

Buffy grimaced, "Can we pretend you didn't tell me that?" she asked.

"Nope," Xander said, grinning, "That's what you get for *breaking my door*."

"You're a *carpenter*," Buffy said impatiently, "It's not like you can't fix it." Xander raised his eyebrows at Buffy, and after a moment she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry," she offered.

Xander smiled broadly, "Apology accepted," he said. 

Buffy looked down at the floor, and then back up at Xander, "So, how long have you known?" she asked.

Xander shrugged, "All my life, I guess," he frowned at himself, "Something was always sort felt wrong..." he sighed, "I just didn't realize what it was until I found something that felt right."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "*Andrew* feels right?" she asked, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy if you're happy... I just..."

"Don't understand?" Xander ventured.

Buffy smiled awkwardly in agreement, "*Andrew*?"

Xander chuckled, "I know," he said, "I didn't get it at first either."

"This isn't just about, you know-," Buffy gestured to the broken handcuffs on Xander's wrist, "Because I'm sure you could find a guy to... *play* with who didn't use to be evil."

"I'm sure I could," Xander shrugged, "But he wouldn't be *Andrew*." He lifted his handcuffed wrist and waved it in the air, "And it's not just about *this*," he added.

"This is so weird," Buffy smiled in astonishment, "You *really* like him, don't you?" Xander bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Do you love him?" Buffy hazarded.

"What?" Xander blinked and sat up straight, "No, I mean, it's too soon, we're just getting to know each other..." Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "No," Xander insisted, "I mean sure, I *love* him, but-," Xander slapped a hand over his mouth and opened his eyes wide. Buffy smiled apologetically, and Xander groaned, "This is all happening too fast," he whined.

Buffy patted his arm reassuringly, "I think your first mistake was jumping right into the kinky sex," she offered.

Xander frowned at her, "We didn't jump into the kinky sex," he insisted, "there was no jumping and absolutely no sex, kinky or otherwise."

"Oh," Buffy sighed, relieved. Xander gave her a reprimanding glare. "Not that it would be bad if you guys got... thrusty..."

"No one's getting thrusty," Xander assured her, "Everything else has happened so fast, I'm *not* rushing into that..." he frowned, "Even if I'd *really* like to."

Buffy shuddered, "Ugh," she said, "Mental pictures." Xander frowned at his friend, and she sighed, "Sorry," she offered, "I really am okay with this- with you two being together..." Buffy wrinkled her nose again, "But the you two *being together*..." she shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to try not to think about it."

"Yeah, I tried that," Xander said ruefully, "It didn't work."

Buffy sighed and stood up, "I should get home," she said, crossing to the door. "Should I take Andrew with me?" she added, "Or do you want me to leave him here?"

Xander stood up slowly, "I *want* you to leave him here..." he said, "But I think you'd better take him with you."

Buffy nodded and opened the door. 

They walked into the living room to find Andrew curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Xander leaned down and placed a light kiss on Andrew's cheek, and he smiled and sighed in his sleep. "I don't want to wake him," Xander whispered to Buffy, "I'll bring him home in the morning." Buffy nodded, keeping quiet, and Xander walked her to the door- or more accurately the door frame. "Thank you," he said quietly, "I don't think I could do this without all my friends behind me."

Buffy pulled him into a hug, "Just be careful," she whispered back to him, "And Xander?" Xander pulled back from the friendly embrace to look at his friend, "Always," she said, glancing down at his handcuffed wrist, "*Always* make a spare key."

*****

After Buffy left (pulling the door back into place behind her), Xander walked back into the living room. Being careful not to wake him, Xander lifted Andrew in his arms, and carried him into the bedroom. Xander tucked Andrew in and then settled down on top of the covers beside him. In his sleep, Andrew rolled over, curling into Xander's arms. Yeah, I love him, Xander thought, And I don't care how fast or how slow things go from here, he leaned and placed a tender kiss on Andrew's temple, as long as I'm with him. Xander closed his eyes and gently pulled Andrew closer before drifting off to sleep.

The end.

To be continued...


	12. Massage magic

Title: Massage magic (part 12, continued from No one's getting thrusty.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Andrew gets a visit from the first.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

Andrew sighed and snuggled under the covers as he slowly woke up. This bed is so soft... he thought to himself, and then, Wait... bed? He opened his eyes and peered out from under the covers, Xander's bed?! Andrew sat bolt upright and quickly surveyed his surroundings. It was morning and he was, in fact, in Xander's bed. Upon closer inspection Andrew found himself to be both alone in bed, and fully dressed. "...Xander?" he called hopefully. There was no answer. Andrew pouted, and crawled out of the bed. "Xander?" he called, poking his head out of the bedroom. Again, no answer. Andrew wrinkled his nose and shuffled into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. Why would he just leave me here? Andrew asked himself, All alone? 

"Sleep well?"

Startled, Andrew whirled around to face the voice that had interrupted his thoughts. It was a familiar voice, and even though Andrew knew the face he'd see when he turned around, he still dropped the glass of water in shock. Andrew followed the glass with his eyes as it fell. It hit the floor, sending glass and water flying. He looked from the debris covered linoleum back up to the source of the voice: Warren. No, he thought insistently, it's not *him*, it's The First. Andrew took a shaky breath, "Go away," he said meekly, "Leave me alone."

Warren smiled smugly at Andrew, "Andrew," he admonished, "Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Andrew shook his head, "No," he said, "You're not him."

Warren rolled his eyes, "Come on, I thought we were past all this *you're not him* crap," he nodded, "Anyway, I'm not here to reminisce, I'm here to offer you another chance."

"Another chance at what?" Andrew scoffed, "Being evil?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm with the good guys now."

"With the good guys?" Warren raised his eyebrows, "You look pretty alone to me," he said, glancing around the kitchen, "Or are the good guys playing hide-and-go-seek?"

"They're at Buffy's," Andrew said defensively.

Warren nodded, "And they left you here all alone."

"No," Andrew shook his head emphatically, "Xander was-,"

"Yeah," Warren cut in, "Where is *Xander*?" Andrew opened his mouth as if to speak, his lower lip trembling. "I'll tell you where he is," Warren continued, "He left you." Warren fixed a steely look on Andrew, "He woke up this morning, saw you asleep in his bed and realised what a huge mistake he was making." Andrew hugged himself and shook his head uncertainly. Warren smiled, "He left you," his smiled hardened, "Just like I did."

"No!" Andrew shouted.

"He was using you," Warren said slowly.

Andrew shook his head, "No," he repeated quietly.

Warren raised his eyebrows, "You didn't think he could actually *love* you, did you?" Andrew looked away, his lower lip trembling. "He'd been drinking, he was lonely, and your lips just happened to be there," Warren taunted, "You were *convenient*."

Andrew whimpered, "No..." he said almost inaudibly.

"Yes," Warren continued, "He was *using* you." Andrew hugged himself harder and stepped back until he was leaning against the counter, flinching as he walked over sharp shards of glass. "He was *using* you," Warren repeated, breaking into an evil smile, "Just like I was."

Andrew's eyes welled up with tears, "S-stop," he said shakily, "You-you're lying."

Warren raised his eyebrows, "Am I?" he asked, "What's harder to believe- that you got used *again*, or that someone could actually love you?" 

Andrew sank to the floor, holding his knees tight to his chest, "What do you want?" he begged, letting his head fall forward.

Warren smiled, "Kill Xander."

Andrew's head snapped up off of his knee, "What?" he whispered.

"*Kill*... *Xander*," Warren repeated slowly.

Andrew scowled, "Why would I help *you*?" he demanded.

"Hm," Warren said, "Maybe because when I win this, I could give you so much power that you could *make* people love you?"

Andrew hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head, "No," he said firmly, "I could never hurt Xander, he- he-,"

"Doesn't love you," Warren cut in. Tears rolled down Andrew's cheeks and he looked up at Warren with loathing eyes. "Oh, come on," Warren wheedled, "You killed Jonathan for me," he shrugged, "And *he* actually loved you." Andrew looked at Warren quizzically. Warren rolled his eyes, "Not like *that*, he was your best friend," Warren smiled, "So what would be the harm in killing Xander? *He* couldn't care less about you."

Andrew let go of his knees and slapped his hands down on the floor. He didn't seem to notice the glass cutting into his palms as he smacked the floor angrily again and again, "Shut up!" he screamed, "Shut up!"

"Hey, calm down," Warren said silkily, "I'm offering you a second chance. I don't usually-,"

"I don't want a second chance from you!" Andrew sobbed, "I want you to leave me alone!"

Warren shrugged and held up his hands defensively, "Well then, you've got a lonely life ahead of you now, Andrew," he said, and then smiled smugly, "Luckily, it's not going to be a very long one." There was a flash of light, and The First vanished. Andrew pulled his knees tight to his chest and slumped his head forward again, his body shaking with silent sobs. 

*****

Xander opened his door, being careful not to knock it off it's hinges again. "Andrew?" he called, stepping into his apartment, "Hey, Andrew, I got a new key made so we can take the cuffs off..." There was no answer. Huh, Xander thought, He must still be sleeping. Xander smiled to himself, and set off towards the bedroom, I'll just have to go wake him up-, Xander's train of thought was cut short as he looked into the kitchen. Andrew was sitting cross-legged on the floor amidst a mess of broken glass and water, with his face in his hands. Xander crossed the kitchen in a few quick steps and crouched down beside him. "Andrew?" he asked with concern, "What happened?" Xander went to place his hand on the his shoulder reassuringly, but Andrew shied away from the touch. Xander frowned, taken aback, "Whoa," he said, "What's wrong?"

Andrew slowly uncovered his face and looked up at Xander, with wide eyes and his lower lip trembling. Flecks of blood from the cuts on his hands had mixed with tears to paint Andrew's face an uneven red. Andrew barely registered that Xander was beside him, his head full of Warren's words repeating over and over again. He was using you... he doesn't love you... no one could ever love you...

Xander looked around the kitchen floor at the broken glass, "It- it's okay if you broke a glass, Andrew," he ventured, "I'm not mad at you." 

Andrew clenched his jaw, forcing Warren's voice out of his head, and turned to look at Xander, "Why did you leave?" he asked quietly.

"I woke up early... I went to the locksmith," Xander held up a small key for Andrew to see, "It's for the handcuffs." He took Andrew's right hand, which still wore half of Anya's old handcuffs, and unlocked and removed them. "There," he said, smiling uncertainly at Andrew, who offered no response. Xander shook his head, and pulled Andrew gently to his feet, "Come on," he said, nodding towards the bathroom, "Let's get you cleaned up." Andrew nodded almost imperceptibly, but kept his eyes low, refusing to meet Xander's gaze. Wary of the glass littering the floor, Xander scooped Andrew up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom, setting him down on top of the counter. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Xander asked hopefully, wetting a washcloth. Andrew's eyes met Xander's for a moment, and then he looked away silently again. Xander blinked thoughtfully, and began gently washing Andrew's face.

Xander turned to rinse out the cloth, and Andrew took a shaky breath, "It was the first," he whispered.

Xander looked back at Andrew uncertainly, "Are you okay?" he asked, "What did it say...?" Xander looked back and forth between Andrew's eyes, as if searching for his answer there.

Andrew looked down at the floor, "Can I have a shower?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Xander said, "I'll just-," he gestured towards the door, "you know, give you some privacy-,"

"No!" Andrew gasped, grabbing hold of Xander's arm as he turned to leave. "Please," he said desperately, "Don't leave me."

Xander nodded quickly, "Okay, it's okay," he said soothingly, "I'm not goin' anywhere." 

Andrew took a shaky, but relieved breath, and awkwardly started to remove his shirt. Xander turned around, giving Andrew as much privacy as he could, but as Andrew grasped his shirt in his cut palms he cried out in pain and Xander swirled back around to face him. "It- it's okay," Andrew stuttered, "

I-I cut my hands on the glass... it only hurts a little..."

Xander took a breath and gently pushed Andrew's hands away, taking hold of the other man's shirt himself. He looked up at Andrew, as if asking for permission, before slowly pulling the shirt up and over the other man's head. Naked from the waist up, Andrew turned his head away shyly as he slid himself forward and off the counter to stand in front of Xander. Hesitating only for a moment, Xander reached down and undid Andrew's jeans which were loose and subsequently fell at their feet exposing Andrew's boxers. Xander chuckled despite himself, "You know," he said, "This is the second time in two days that I've seen your underwear." Andrew looked up at him and smiled so sadly that Xander could hardly bear it. "Andrew," he said, pulling Andrew into a hug, "*Please*, tell me what happened. You're scaring me."

Andrew pulled stiffly out of Xander's embrace, "You don't have to do that," he said quietly.

Xander frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You- you don't have to pretend," Andrew said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Pretend *what*?" Xander demanded.

Andrew looked up at him in bewilderment, "That you like me," he offered.

Xander shook his head, "Andrew, I'm not pretending," he said, stepping forward and placing his hands on Andrew's bare shoulders, "I *do* like you."

Andrew narrowed his eyes, "Would you have kissed me last night if you hadn't been drinking?" he asked slowly.

"Probably not," Xander admitted with a shrug.

Andrew turned away from Xander and crossed his arms over his chest, "So- so I was just... convenient?" he demanded shakily, "You were using me?"

"What?" Xander cried, "No!" He reached out and forced Andrew to turn around and face him, "I would *never* use you, how could you think that?" Andrew cocked his head to the side, his eyes brimming with tears. "Andrew," Xander went on, "I..." he fought the urge to say love, Too soon, he thought, *way* too soon. Andrew raised his eyebrows expectantly. Xander shook his head and leaned in, placing a long gentle kiss on Andrew's lips. Andrew melted into Xander's arms, losing his fears and doubts slip away into the tender embrace. 

Reluctantly, their lips parted, and Andrew looked up at Xander apologetically, "It was Warren," he said, "He said you could never love me- that no one could ever love me, and that you were using me," Andrew shuddered and pressed his cheek against Xander's chest, "Just like *he* did."

Xander stroked Andrew's head and held him tightly, "I would never use you like the first did," he said.

Andrew shook his head and looked back up at Xander, teary-eyed, "Not the first," he clarified, "Warren."

Xander frowned, "Oh." He paused, cocking his head to the side, "How... how did Warren use you?" he asked hesitantly, uncertain whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

Andrew blushed, and glanced downwards, "He used to let me... you know?" Xander looked back at him, confusedly. Andrew shot another pointed look down at Xander's groin, "Remember?" he asked, "I'm good with my hands?"

Xander groaned, finally clueing in, "Right," he said, "Massage magic." He shook his head, "How could I forget?" 

Andrew wrinkled his nose wretchedly, "He told me he loved me... But it was just another lie."

Xander squeezed Andrew's shoulder reassuringly, "Let's get you into that shower," he suggested. Andrew nodded almost happily, and turned, getting a half-step to the shower before Xander stopped him with a finger hooked into the waistband of his boxers. "Hang on," Xander said, coming up behind Andrew and holding him in place. Andrew stood still, holding his breath, as Xander stooped and pulled his boxers down to the ground so that he could step out of them. "There," Xander said, smacking Andrew lightly on the bottom and pushing him toward the shower. Andrew giggled, and Xander almost had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming *I love you*, No, he thought as Andrew disappeared behind the shower curtain and started up the water, No. You have to be *sure*. Xander hopped up on the counter, watching Andrew's fuzzy outline through the curtain, When you tell him, you have to mean it, he thought, Or you're just as bad as Warren...

The end...

To be continued...


	13. Stop thinking and get naked already

Title: Stop thinking and get naked already (part 13, continued from Massage magic.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13 (fun, but non-graphic shower interaction)

Summary: Andrew tries to shower, but the soap hurts his hands. Whatever will he do?

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

Andrew stepped under the hot stream of water that poured from the shower. He glanced sideways, to sneak a look at Xander's fuzzy form through the shower curtain. Xander was sitting on the counter, and although his face was obscured by the curtain, Andrew was almost sure that the other man was watching him... Andrew shook his head, How could you think that *Xander* could ever use you? he thought, and reached for the soap. Beginning to lather, Andrew winced, "Ouch," he whined.

"Are you okay?" came Xander's concerned voice from the other side of the shower curtain.

Andrew dropped the soap back into its dish and quickly rinsed off his hands, "Yeah," he said, "Just- just with the cuts... the soap sort of stings my hands." Xander said nothing in reply, and biting his lip, Andrew closed his eyes and shook his head. The soap stings your hands? he thought, Could you possibly be a bigger loser?.

Sitting on the counter, Xander observed the man in the shower sympathetically. Poor guy, he thought to himself, First the Big Bad bullies him, and now he can't even wash himself. Xander hesitated, the thought that he'd once enjoyed seeing Andrew in pain was making him feel sick.I should do something... Scooting off the counter, Xander crossed quietly to the shower. He rolled up his sleeves and before he could convince himself it was a bad idea, Xander pulled the curtain back just enough to stick his head through. The swirling steam filling the shower slowly abated, giving Xander a clear view of Andrew- his eyes pressed shut, and turned up into the water; his hair slicked back against his head; silvery streams of water cascading down over the slim shoulders and chest to his- Xander forced his eyes back up to Andrew's face and cleared his throat. Andrew's eyes snapped open, and he looked back at Xander with an expression somewhere between surprise and confusion. "I- I thought..." Xander started awkwardly, and then cleared his throat again, "I thought I could... help?" Lowering his hands and covering himself modestly, Andrew nodded slowly. Xander took a breath and reached in for the soap, soaking his sleeve to the shoulder in the process. He withdrew his arm in defeat.

"You got all wet," Andrew pointed out.

Xander cocked his head to the side, "Really? I didn't notice that," he said sarcastically, "Thanks, Mr. States-the-obvious." Andrew pouted, and Xander sighed thoughtfully, "*This* isn't going to work," he said, "It would be easier if I just got in there with you." They blinked at each other silently for a moment, both a little unsure of what Xander was suggesting. What are you doing?? Xander thought to himself hotly, You're just gonna jump into the shower with him? Have you *lost* your mind?. Xander looked up at Andrew, who was gazing back at him thoughtfully. Of their own accord, Xander's eyes wandered slowly down Andrew's torso (to where the other man's hands were still shyly hiding his manhood) and back up again. Andrew blushed and smiled affectionately. Xander shook his head at himself, Stop thinking and get naked already. He withdrew from the shower, pulling the curtain back into place, and began undressing. There's nothing wrong with helping your boyfriend shower, he thought. And then, Boyfriend?? He's *not* my boyfriend. Xander shook his head at himself again, *Yet*, he thought, Anyway, last night you told Buffy you *loved* him, and now you're squeamish about calling him your boyfriend? he sighed, Xander, I think it's time to admit that you have serious commitment issues....

Inside the shower, Andrew pulled the curtain back just enough to watch Xander, who was facing away, and so did not notice he was being watched. Is he *really* going to get in the shower with me? Andrew thought apprehensively, I wonder if he'll want me to-, his train of thought was cut of as Xander pulled his shirt up over his head. Andrew cocked his head to the side and smiled, I *hope* he wants me to-, Xander bent and swiftly removed his trousers and boxers in one go. Please *God*, let him want me to-, Xander turned around hesitantly to face the shower, and Andrew ducked back out of sight.

Andrew tried to calm himself as Xander pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower behind him. "You sure you're okay with this?" Xander asked quietly, stepping close to the other man and placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. 

Andrew nodded emphatically, and remained facing away from Xander, his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode, "Are... *you* okay with this?" he asked.

Xander hesitated, "Yeah," he said, "Sure..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, As long as I don't think about it too much. Xander gazed down at the man in front of him, his smooth pale skin, moist and shining under the water... Xander smiled and shook his head in defeat, I don't think being naked in a shower with Andrew is something I could ever think about *too much*. Xander retrieved the soap from its dish and tentatively began washing Andrew's slim shoulders and back. Quickly abandoning his origional aprehension, Xander slid his foamy hands down to the small of Andrew's back, and then down again to gently squeeze his ass. Andrew giggled happily. Reaching back, Andrew took Xander's hands in his and pulled them up around his chest, dragging Xander into a backwards embrace. Xander chuckled, and pressed a kiss onto the top of Andrew's head. Slowly, Andrew turned his head to the side, tentatively seeking the other man's mouth. There was no hesitation from Xander, and when their lips met the kiss was warm, wet, and hungry. As their lips played against each other, Xander spun Andrew around in his arms until they were face to face. Then, when their bodies were pressed up against each other, making contact in all the right places, Xander broke the fevered kiss with a low sigh- simultaneously pleased and terrified that Andrew was as obviously aroused as he was. Andrew glanced away shyly, and awkwardly avoiding Xander's eyes, he slid his hands slowly down Xander's chest to his waist. And then looking up and finally meeting Xander's eyes with a slightly anxious, but nonetheless longing gaze, Andrew slid his hands down to their desired destination. Xander gasped appreciatively, God, he's good with his-, Xander pulled away, "Wait," he said.

Andrew looked hurt, "W-what is it?" he stammered, "D-don't you want me to-,"

Xander ducked forward, and gave Andrew a short kiss that he hoped was reassuring. "Of course I want you to..." Xander said softly, "It's just...." He cringed, and looked away, "Did... did Warren ever..." Xander sighed heavily. "I mean I know he let you-," Xander made an explanatory gesture that ended up being more obscene than he'd planned. Andrew's eyes widened, and Xander continued, "But did *he* ever, you know... return the favour?"

Andrew looked away, fidgeting, "No," he said almost in a whisper.

Xander's mind was racing. Warren hadn't loved Andrew, he'd used him and tossed him aside. Xander didn't want to be like Warren. He loved Andrew, even if he wasn't ready to tell him yet, and he wasn't capable of using him. He wanted to show Andrew that he cared, and make sure he knew that Xander was *nothing* like Warren. Xander looked at Andrew, who was regarding him with curiosity, and came to a quick decision that he swore to himself he wouldn't regret. Stepping forward again, Xander pressed his lips against Andrew's adamantly. Ever so gently, he took Andrew's lower lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, inciting a giggle from the other man. Xander released the coveted lip, and chuckled as Andrew's hands once again made their way southwards. Shaking his head 'no', Xander caught Andrew's hands in his, and brought them up to rest on his own shoulders. Andrew pouted, and Xander thought briefly about just letting him have his way... No, he thought resolutely. And then, after planting another playful kiss on that delicious pout, Xander smiled mischievously and slowly descended to his knees.

His hands still perched on Xander's shoulders, Andrew looked down at the other man somewhat confused, "Xander?" he asked, "What are you-," Andrew cut himself off with a sharp gasp followed by a long, appreciative groan as Xander answered his question wordlessly...

The end.

To be continued...


	14. Takes one to know one

Title: Takes one to know one (part 14, continued from Stop thinking and get naked already.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Andrew and Anya have a little chat. 

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller".  


**************************************

Dawn peered through the peep hole in the front door. Xander and Andrew were seated side by side on the front step, their arms wrapped around each other, kissing enthusiastically. Dawn giggled, and glancing around to make sure no one else was watching, she quietly opened the door and stepped outside. She crossed her arms over her chest and casually leaned back against the door frame. The two men were thoroughly engrossed in their passionate embrace and remained oblivious to their observer. Dawn's *aw* face dissolved as Xander ran his hand up Andrew's thigh to his groin and began stroking fervently. Andrew tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed in pleasure, and Xander ducked to suck noisily at his exposed neck. Dawn grimaced, and cleared her throat. Exciting no response, she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat again, upping the volume considerably. Andrew's eyes shot open wide, and he stared back at Dawn, clearly mortified. Xander remained distracted, and lifted his head slightly to nip at Andrew's earlobe. Andrew laughed nervously, and patted Xander on the shoulder. Reluctantly, Xander let go of Andrew's earlobe and looked up at him dreamily, "Yeesss?" he drawled. Andrew raised his eyebrows, and glanced meaningfully over Xander's shoulder. "What?" Xander asked, confused. Andrew rolled his eyes, and pointed to Dawn, who was still leaning against the door, trying her best not to laugh out loud. Xander glanced over his shoulder at Dawn, "Oh, hi, Dawnie," he said happily, shuffling back away from the other man a bit. Dawn looked down to where Xander's hand was still settled between Andrew's legs, and raised an eyebrow.

Xander quickly withdrew his hand, inciting a furious pout from Andrew. Xander opened his eyes widely, and glanced back at Dawn pointedly. Andrew sighed in defeat. Dawn smiled sweetly, "So it must have been a long marathon, huh?" she asked. 

Xander looked back at her, not comprehending, "Marathon?" he asked.

Dawn's smile widened, "The *Star Trek* marathon?" she prompted, "Did it go all night? I mean, is that why you're so late getting Andrew home?"

"Oh..." Xander blushed, "Right, well, we didn't really get to see much of the marathon..."

Dawn raised her eyebrows, "No?" she asked, "How come?" 

Xander's blush deepened, and Andrew looked away uncomfortably. "Well, the power went out so we couldn't watch T.V." Xander offered. 

Dawn looked at him expectantly, "Uh-huh?"

Xander fidgeted, "And then we thought it would be safer if Andrew stayed the night... Buffy-," Xander paused, and frowned, "Buffy came by to check on us, didn't she explain...?"

Dawn smiled wickedly, and admitted, "Yeah, she did... I just wanted to see you squirm." Xander gave her a congratulatory nod, and got to his feet, pulling Andrew up beside him. "Come on inside," Dawn beckoned, "I was just heading to school. Xander, you can drop me off!" She hurried into the house, and ran up the stairs before Xander could argue.

Xander looked at Andrew questioningly, "I should probably take her... I need to go to work anyway..." He ran his hand up Andrew's arm and squeezed his shoulder gently, "Will you be okay if I leave you here for a while?"

Andrew looked up at Xander apprehensively, but then took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll be okay," he said, "as long... as long as you come back."

Xander stooped and kissed Andrew lightly on the lips, "I couldn't stay away if I wanted to," he said earnestly. Andrew smiled shyly, and Xander nudged into him playfully with his elbow, "Be good?" he said, and then smiled coyly, "...At least until I get back."

Andrew giggled, and just as he was reaching up to steal another kiss, Dawn came barreling down the stairs, and dragged Xander out the door by the arm, "Come on!" she pleaded, "We're gonna be late!" 

After waving happily after the car as Xander and Dawn drove away, Andrew closed the door and headed into the front room. Hoping to pass his Xander-less time with some television, Andrew sat down heavily on the couch. He was about to flick on the TV when Anya walked into the room. She sat down on the couch next to Andrew, and eyed him suspiciously. Andrew smiled at her nervously and then they both looked away. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Well?" Anya finally demanded, turning around to face Andrew again, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Andrew furrowed his brow in confusion, "I'm sorry?" he offered.

Anya scoffed, "You don't even know what you're apologizing for, do you?" she asked huffily.

Andrew squinted, apparently in concentration, "...For stealing Xander away from you?" he guessed.

"No!" Anya cried, her brows knit in resolutely, "Try again," she demanded.

Andrew pondered silently for a moment, drumming his fingers on his knees, "Oh!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "For calling you Tribble annoying?" The enthusiastic look vanished from Andrew's face, and was replaced by a frown, "I'm not apologizing for that," he whined, "You *are* Tribble annoying."

"I am not!" Anya shot back angrily.

"You don't even know what a Tribble *is*!" Andrew countered.

Anya scoffed, "I do so," she retorted. Andrew raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly. Anya nodded, "It's something completely irrelevant that only a big stupid Star Wars geek would make a reference to." They scowled at each other. "It's not that, anyway," Anya declared. "You were closer with the *stealing* Xander away from me guess- which you *didn't*, by the way." Anya frowned off into space, "He left all by himself, thanks to my non-existent penis." Anya sighed and looked back to Andrew, "Guess again," she demanded.

"Why do I have to keep guessing?" Andrew whined, "Can't you just tell me?"

"No," Anya said, amusedly, "This is more fun."

Andrew pouted, "Because I spilled apple juice on your coat?" he guessed.

Anya gasped, "That was *you*?" 

"Um..." Andrew fidgeted, "No?" 

Anya narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "You used something of mine that you shouldn't have...?" she hinted.

"I just tried them on!" Andrew whispered insistently, "They were so pretty- and it's not like I ran around the block in them," he crossed his arms over his chest sulkily, "I *only* tried them on."

Anya looked at Andrew, perplexed, "Why on Earth would you run around the block wearing a pair of handcuffs?" she queried.

"Oh!" Andrew exclaimed, "The *handcuffs*!"

Anya frowned, "Yes the handcuffs," she confirmed irritably, and then cocked her head to the side, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "Can we just pretend that I was talking about the handcuffs too?" he pleaded wretchedly.

"Fine," she said. There was another awkward silence, ending finally in Anya exhaling dramatically, "It's not *fair*," she pouted.

Andrew cocked his head to the side, "Aw," he said sympathetically, "You must have really loved those handcuffs."

Anya glared at him, "I'm not talking about the *handcuffs* you... *boob*." Andrew wrinkled his nose. "I'm talking about you and Xander," Anya continued.

"Um," Andrew asked hesitantly, furrowing his brow in confusion, "What's not fair about that?"

Anya settled back into the couch, sulking, "He's happy," she grumbled.

"And that's... not fair?" Andrew asked confusedly.

"No," Anya retorted, "*That's* wonderful." She frowned, "It's not fair that he's happy because of *you*."

"I'm sorry," Andrew offered.

Anya sighed, and gave Andrew a small, but sincere smile, "Just... promise you'll be good to him, okay?" Andrew nodded emphatically. Anya's smile widened, "Because if I ever find out you've hurt him, I'll- I'll..." Anya pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment, and then smiled grimly, inspiration having apparently struck, "I'll send you to an alternate universe where there's no Star Wars."

Andrew stared at her, open-mouthed and in shock for a moment, and then his expression softened. "I'm sorry I said you were Tribble-annoying," he offered quietly.

Anya tilted her head to the side, and clasped her hands over her heart, "Oh, Andrew," she said earnestly, "Do you really mean that?"

"For sure," Andrew said, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

Anya smiled at Andrew sweetly for a moment, and then frowned. "But you still owe me a pair of handcuffs," she reminded him. 

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "I've changed my mind," he grumbled, "You *are* Tribble-annoying."

Anya frowned at him, "Takes one to know one," she retorted. Andrew pouted, and Anya nodded, smiling triumphantly.

The end.

To be continued...


	15. C'mere and kiss me, Princess

Title: C'mere and kiss me, princess (part 15, continued from Takes one to know one.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Andrew, bored and missing Xander, finds a way to pass the time. 

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller". Song lyrics from 'I wanna be loved by you', from 'Some like it hot' sung by Marilyn Monroe.  


**************************************

Anya had left him alone earlier, and not being able to stand a quiet- and Xander-less- house, Andrew had turned to Star Wars for comfort. He'd put on Return of the Jedi, and watched the scene between Han and Leia that he was so fond of, over and over again. On about the thirtieth run through, Andrew finally tired of picturing himself and Xander in the roles of Han and Leia. He sighed heavily and shut off the television, tossing the remote on the couch beside him. "This blows," Andrew mumbled. Glancing at the clock on the wall he noted that Xander would be back relatively soon. Okay, pull it together, Andrew, he instructed himself, Do you want Xander to think that you're a wussy little nerd who can't bear to be without his boyfriend for a whole eight hours? A broad smile crept across Andrew's face, "Boyfriend," he giggled to himself happily. Xander Harris is *my* boyfriend, Andrew thought to himself and, suddenly in a much brighter mood, he hopped off the couch. I feel like singing and dancing, he thought, looking around the room, I'm sure some one's left some music around here somewhere... Spying a stack of CDs under a chair, Andrew smiled gleefully and pounced on them. "Crap, crap, crap," he evaluated, flipping quickly through the collection and tossing each CD aside in turn. "Crap," he said again, tossing another CD away, "Crap, crap, cra- ooh!" Dropping the rest of the pile, Andrew held up the CD that had caught his attention, "The Best Of Marilyn Monroe," he said, gazing at the album reverently. Placing the CD into the player, he flipped the case over and after hurriedly reading the back, he advanced to the track he wanted. As the big band started up, Andrew grabbed a hair brush that had been stranded on the floor to use as his microphone, and proceeded to present a very convincing Marilyn. "I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you," He sang along, "I wanna be loved by you alone- boop boop-e-doo." Andrew swayed to the music, continuing, "I wanna be kissed by you, just you, and nobody else but you... I wanna be kissed by you alone." Gripping his hair-brush-mic tightly, Andrew pulled a coy smile that was eerily accurate, "I couldn't aspire to anything higher than to fill with desire to make you my own," he let his hips pop back and forth as he continued, "Ba dum ba dum a doodly dum- ooh!" He twirled around, "I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone..." In the musical interlude that followed, Andrew pranced around the living room, emulating a perfect Marilyn Monroe. Completely absorbed in his performance, Andrew didn't notice that Xander was standing at the doorway watching.

If I didn't know better, Xander thought to himself, bemused, I'd say that he *was* Marilyn Monroe. He tilted his head to the side and smiled fondly as Andrew continued to dance around, coquettishly swaying his hips and wiggling his bottom for the imaginary audience. Xander resisted the urge to clap.

Andrew raised the hairbrush to his lips and began to sing again, "I couldn't aspire to anything higher," he crooned, "than to fill with desire to make you my own- bah dum bah dum a doodly dum... *phoo*!" Andrew popped his hips to the side again, and continued, "I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else but you," he did a intricate little shuffle, "I wanna be loved by you a deedly deedly deedly dum, boop boop-e-do!" On his last note Andrew turned around, and setting eyes on Xander screamed, "AAHH!" Xander jumped, shocked, and Andrew clutched his hands over his chest dramatically. "Xander!" he admonished, "You scared me *half to death*!"

Xander frowned, "Sorry," he offered, "I didn't want to interrupt you."

Andrew blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, "How long were you watching?" he whined.

Xander grinned, "Long enough to know that 'Marilyn Monroe impersonator' must have been the next career choice after Wonder Woman."

Andrew fidgeted, and then cracked a small smile, "It was really more of a hobby than a career choice," he said. Xander chuckled, and they stood still for a moment, watching one another. "...So how come you're back so early?" Andrew asked, breaking the silence.

Xander shrugged, "Things were going well, and I thought the guys could handle things without me..." he trailed off, and quickly crossed the living room. Xander took Andrew in his arms and kissed him eagerly. Pulling back slightly, Xander nuzzled his nose against Andrew's affectionately and sighed, "I missed you," he said simply. 

Andrew smiled shyly, "You missed me?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Xander said, pulling in for another quick kiss, "I missed your lips," he ran his hands down Andrew's back and playfully squeezed his backside, "And I missed your ass..." He grinned, and let one hand inch towards Andrew's groin, "And I missed your-,"

Andrew wiggled out of Xander's embrace and escaped to the couch. Xander looked at him quizzically. "Anya," Andrew explained, "She's still in the house somewhere."

"Oh," Xander frowned, crossed the room, and sat down on the couch beside Andrew. "So," he said, laying his hand on Andrew's thigh, "What did you do all day?"

"Missed you?" Andrew ventured. Xander chuckled, and Andrew sighed, "Well, Anya and I talked for a while."

Xander narrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Really?" he asked, "Are you okay- I mean, she didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No," Andrew assured him, "But she wants me to buy her a new set of handcuffs." Andrew pouted, "It wasn't even *me* that broke them," he whined, "*Buffy* broke them." 

Xander patted his thigh sympathetically, "She's probably still a little mad about... you know... *us*."

Andrew shrugged, "I don't think she's mad," he said, "I just think she's a little sad that you're happy and it's not because of her."

Xander nodded, "And that's why you were all *run and hide* when I made with the grabby hands."

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings any more than we have to," Andrew explained.

Xander smiled at him affectionately, "You might just be the sweetest person I've ever met," he said sincerely. Andrew shrugged, and Xander gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So what else did you do while I was gone?" he asked. Andrew fidgeted. Xander smiled knowingly, "You watched Star Wars again, didn't you?" Andrew hung his head in shame, and Xander laughed, "We just watched it the other day!"

"But we slept through it," Andrew insisted.

Xander sighed, and smiled, "Well you can watch it a hundred times a day for all I care," he said, "If that's what makes you happy."

Andrew smiled back at Xander guiltily, "Actually, I just watched one part."

Xander raised his eyebrows inquisitively, "Really?" he asked, looking at Andrew expectantly, "Now I'm interested." 

Andrew blushed, "Promise you won't laugh?" he demanded. Xander held up his hands defensively. Andrew narrowed his eyes and looked at Xander calculatingly before finally continuing. "I sort of have this... fantasy," he said, his face blushing even darker.

Xander nodded knowingly, "About Han?" he guessed, "There's no need to be embarassed over fantasizing about Harrison Ford."

Andrew shook his head, "No..." he said, swallowing hard, "In the fantasy, Han isn't played by Harrison Ford." Xander quirked an eyebrow, waiting. Andrew took a deep breath, "You're Han and I'm Leia," he said quickly. 

Xander smiled, and at a reprimanding look from Andrew, stifled a laugh. "Wow," he said, inclining his head to the man beside him on the couch, "I think you've just proved that it is actually possible to watch too much Star Wars." 

Andrew giggled, and smacked Xander's arm playfully, "You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked, squirming back out of reach.

Xander grinned, and stalked along the couch in an attempt to capture Andrew in his arms again. Andrew dodged him, and scuttled away from the couch, continuing to giggle almost uncontrollably. Xander raised an eyebrow at him, "Come back to the couch," Xander teased, "I'll... let you play with my light saber." Andrew collapsed on the floor, laughing. Xander crawled off the couch and sat quietly beside Andrew, watching as the other man's body slowly stopped shaking with laughter. Finally Andrew sat up, and wiping tears from his eyes, gazed at Xander apologetically. "Are you finished?" Xander asked. Andrew nodded, and Xander smiled, "Good," he said, his smile turning mischievous, "Now, c'mere and kiss me, Princess."

The end.

To be continued...


	16. All tied up

Title: All tied up(part 16, continued from C'mere and kiss me, princess.)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Last story in the series, just wrapping things up.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Mr. Whedon, Star Trek to Mr. Roddenberry, and Star Wars to Mr. Lucas.  


Notes: Set in season seven, just before "Storyteller". 

**************************************

Andrew leaned into Xander, their lips meeting softly. Xander closed his eyes and sighed into the other man's mouth, seriously considering quitting work to stay home and kiss Andrew full time. Andrew nuzzled Xander's lips apart and licked the bottom one into his mouth, sucking it gently. Xander grinned and his lower lip popped back out of Andrew's tender grip. Xander opened his eyes to peer at the other man, his face flushed and his lips plumped and moist from the kiss. Xander leaned in again, and gently pushed Andrew to the floor, straddling his hips, and descended to kiss him once more. Andrew looked torn, "Anya?" he said.

Xander narrowed an eye in confusion, "Did... did you just call me Anya?" he asked.

Andrew pursed his lips, "No," he hissed, "Anya's in the house," he clarified.

Xander grinned, "Don't worry," he assured the other man, "I'll keep my hands where you can see 'em." Xander steadied himself with one hand on the floor, and held the other up in front of Andrew's face, "See?" he said.

Andrew nodded happily, and then ducked forward to catch Xander's forefinger carefully between his teeth. Xander moaned softly as Andrew sucked the captured finger fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue nimbly around its length.

Xander smiled, shivering with pleasure, "I've changed my mind," he said, "You *are* evil."

Andrew let Xander's finger slip out of his mouth with a noisy slurp. Smiling devilishly, Andrew pulled Xander down, flush against his own body, until they were nose to nose. "You said I only had to be good until you got home," Andrew said innocently. 

Xander chuckled and repositioned, wedging one of his legs between Andrew's so their bodies touched everywhere that they could. "Technically," he said, thrusting his hips to rub gently against Andrew, "I'm not home."

Andrew bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Then... maybe..." he managed, "We should get you home." 

Xander pressed his lips against Andrew's, and then dragged them slowly across his cheek to rest beside his ear. "Well we could," he whispered, "But that would mean we'd have to stop what we're doing." 

Andrew whimpered as Xander thrust against him gently again, "What about Anya?" 

"She's probably upstairs," Xander smiled, and nuzzled into Andrew's ear, licking the tender lobe into his mouth. 

Andrew swallowed hard, "What if she came downstairs..." 

Xander released Andrew's ear, grazing his teeth over the soft skin as it slid from his lips, "She won't," Xander murmured, "...Maybe... maybe she's sleeping." Xander thrust against Andrew again with a little more feeling, dipping his head again to kiss a wet path across the line of his jaw. 

Andrew let out a low moan, and his hips bucked up against Xander's, "Yeah," he said distractedly, "Sleeping... I'm sure she's... sleeping-," Andrew was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. Both he and Xander looked up apprehensively to the source of the noise. 

Anya was standing at the door to the living room, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. Xander rolled off of Andrew and scrambled to his feet, "It-it's not what it looks like," he stammered, helping Andrew up to stand beside him. Anya raised her eyebrows expectantly. Xander fidgeted, "Um, I... uh... fell over?" he ventured.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, nodding his head emphatically, "Xander tripped and *accidentally* fell on top of me..." Both Andrew and Xander looked at Anya hopefully.

Anya frowned, "And the moaning and thrusting?" she asked, "Was that an accident as well?" Xander blushed, and Andrew took a step behind him in an attempt to hide. Anya narrowed her eyes at them, "Well next time you decide to *accidentally* fall down and start suggestively sucking on fingers and inappropriately rubbing against each other, I'd suggest that you do it somewhere a little more private than your friend's living room floor."

Xander quirked an eyebrow, "An," he asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Anya waved a hand dismissively, "*That's* not important," she said. "What's important is that school is over for the day," she placed her hands back on her hips and smiled smugly.

Xander looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion, "And why exactly is that important?" he demanded.

Anya opened her mouth, but at the same moment, the front door opened and answered the question for her. Buffy, Dawn, and a handful of potential slayers poured through the door and swarmed in to lounge in the front room. Xander nodded his thanks to Anya, who gave him a small, but warm smile, and retreated to the kitchen. Taking hold of Andrew's hand, Xander leaned back to whisper something in his ear. Andrew giggled and nodded happily.

"Hey," Buffy greeted them warmly, interrupting their private exchange, "What are you two all whispery about?"

"Hmm?" Xander asked distractedly, "Oh, uh, we were just gonna go back to my place..."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Because," Andrew offered, "because there's a Star Trek marathon on that we wanted to watch."

Buffy smiled, "Is that the same one that you watched last night?" she asked.

"Uh..." Xander said, "No, this one's a... uh...."

"Next Gen!" Andrew exclaimed.

Xander nodded eagerly, "Yeah," he said, "The one last night was original series, and this one's-,"

"Xander," Buffy cut in, "Just go." 

Xander sighed, relieved, "Promise to call if you need me, okay?" he insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy said dryly, "if you'll promise to pick up the phone." 

Xander smiled sheepishly, and led Andrew away to the door.

*****

Later that evening, Willow was sitting at the kitchen table with Anya, drinking tea. Anya had been trying to impress upon Willow that Andrew was a bad influence on Xander. "I'm telling you, he's no good," she insisted in a whisper.

Willow rolled her eyes, "I know you're upset about this, but that's not an excuse to bad mouth Andrew," she said, "He's good now, and more importantly, I think he's good for Xander."

Anya scowled, "I know," she admitted, "They're *perfect* for each other. I don't think I've ever seen Xander this happy before."

"Well, there ya go," Willow said brightly, "That's good, right? Xander's happy."

Anya's scowl softened to a pout, "He was never this happy when he was with me," she said, "I guess... I guess he never really loved me."

Willow shook her head emphatically, "No," she insisted, "No, Anya, he did." Patting Anya on the arm consolingly, Willow continued, "He *did* love you. He thought you were Mrs. Right." Anya's frown softened, "It just turned out he was looking for *Mister* Right instead."

Suddenly, Anya laughed, and then hushing herself, smiled guiltily. She lowered her voice, "I told Andrew that if he ever hurt Xander, I'd send him to an alternate universe where there was no Star Wars."

Willow shook her head enviously, "I wish I'd thought of that," she replied in a whisper, "I just threatened with the possibility of non-specific violence."

Buffy entered the kitchen and joined the two women at the table, "What are *you* guys all whispery about?" she inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Threatening Andrew," Willow explained.

"Ooh," Buffy brightened, "Makin' up a game plan? Can I help?"

Willow glanced at Anya, "Sorry, Buff, it's already done."

Buffy pouted, "You threatened Xander's boyfriend without me?" she asked incredulously.

Willow nodded apologetically, "If it's any consolation, Anya's threat was *really* good."

Anya smiled proudly, "I said I'd send him to an alternate universe where there was no Star Wars," she explained. Buffy looked mildly impressed. "We could threaten him again," Anya offered brightly, "I'd like to remind the little dweeb that he owes me a new pair of handcuffs."

Willow looked at Anya, horrified, and shook her head. "I can't believe they jumped into the bondage so quickly," she said, almost to herself.

Buffy shook her head dismissively, "Xander assured me there was no jumping," she said, "And that the bondage was strictly accidental."

Dawn stuck her head around the corner, into the kitchen, "Buffy?" she asked, "Giles called. He said to get everybody here tonight for a meeting," she cocked her head to the side, "Do you want me to call Xander?"

"Don't worry, Dawnie, I'll do it," Willow said, waving her hand. Dawn shrugged, and pulled back out of the kitchen. Willow rose from the table and went to the phone hanging on the wall. Dialing Xander's number, she held the phone to her ear and waited patiently.

Finally, Andrew answered, "Hello, Harris residence, this is Andrew speaking, how can I help you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Hi, Andrew," Willow said, "Is Xander there?"

"Um..." Andrew hesitated, "Yes, but he's all tied up and he can't come to the phone."

"Oh," Willow said, slightly taken aback, "Well, when he's free tell him Giles wants everyone here at Buffy's for a meeting tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Andrew said distractedly, "I'll tell him." And then he hung up.

Willow turned back to Buffy and Anya, "He was tied up and couldn't come to the phone," she explained, "But Andrew said he'd give him the message." Willow cocked her head to the side, "I wonder what he's all tied up with," she mused.

"Ropes?" Buffy suggested.

Willow frowned, "I'm sure he didn't mean *that*," she said, "He's probably just busy doing something and-,"

"Yeah," Anya cut in, "I'm sure he was doing something," she smiled knowingly, "Until that something had to go answer the phone."

Willow sighed and sunk back into her seat at the table, "When did Xander turn into mister-restraints, anyway?" she asked.

Anya cocked her head to the side reminiscently, "That's actually an interesting story..." 

*****

Andrew and Xander lay in each other's arms on the bed. The sheets were strewn loosely across their feet and over the bed onto the floor, mingled with a pile of hastily removed clothing and several short lengths of rope. Andrew brought Xander's wrists to his lips, and kissed them gently. "I don't have rope burns, do I?" Xander asked almost hopefully. He could handle a bit of rope burn, and it would be something he could carry around all day, reminding him of his lover even when they were apart. Like a souvenir.

"Maybe a little, but it's not really noticeable," Andrew said.

"Define 'not really noticeable'," Xander asked, "I mean, are we talking Spock's ears hidden under a sweat band, or Yoda being green?"

Andrew inspected Xander's wrists thoughtfully for a moment, "Hmm," he said, "not noticeable, like... the significance of Episode 1."

Xander smiled at the other man fondly, "You *really* didn't like that movie, did you," he surmised.

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "I just don't understand why they'd make a Star Wars movie without Han Solo," he said, "What's the point?"

Xander bit his tongue, It shouldn't be possible to love someone this much, he thought, Would it be so wrong to tell him how I feel? He looked down at the man in his arms, pale, innocent, and sweet. Would he believe me if I told him? Xander thought, Him thinking I was lying- like Warren- would be worse than having to wait to tell him... Sighing, Xander sat up. He looked down at Andrew, who lay flat on his back peering up at Xander. "I guess we should get dressed," Xander said, lazily tracing the line of Andrew's collar bone with a finger.

Andrew pouted, "Can't we just stay here for a little longer?" he pleaded.

Xander smiled, "We'll have plenty of time to lay in bed when this apocalypse thing is over," he said softly.

Andrew frowned, and reached out and took Xander's hand in his, "What if we don't?" he asked sadly, looking away.

Cocking his head to the side, Xander pursed his lips, "Why wouldn't we?" he asked, perplexed.

"Just..." Andrew started, continuing to avoid Xander's inquisitive gaze, "What if one of us... doesn't make it?"

Xander blanched, the thought hadn't crossed his mind. What if one of us doesn't make it? he thought, I just got Andrew, I don't think I could stand to lose him... Xander shook his head, "No," he said resolutely, "We will both make it through this, I promise you."

Andrew looked up finally, his eyes brimming with tears, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I don't want to die," Xander said softly, lifting his hand to Andrew's cheek to wipe away his tears, "And I don't think I could live without you."

Andrew smiled sadly, "I almost think I shouldn't live through this," he said, "As penance for- for killing Jonathan."

Xander stooped and pressed a light kiss to Andrew's lips, "You're already serving your penance," he said. Andrew looked at him questioningly, and Xander smoothed another tear away, "You're making me happy."

"Xander," Andrew said, "If... if I don't make it-,"

"You *will*," Xander cut in firmly. Andrew nodded, and looked away again. Xander's resolve crumbled, Tell him now, he thought, He's right, if you wait you may never get to do it. Xander took a breath, "Andrew," he said, "There's... there's something I want you to know."

"It's okay," Andrew said, "You don't have to say it."

Xander lay his hand flat on Andrew's chest, over his heart, "But I want you to know," he said quietly. 

Andrew looked back up at Xander, and gazing deep into his eyes, smiled serenely, "You don't have to say it," he said, and then taking the other man's hand from his chest, Andrew placed it over Xander's and pressed his own tightly on top, "Because I already know."

Xander shivered, suddenly feeling the cool in the room. He pulled Andrew into a tight hug that warmed each man to the core, and said a silent prayer that they would both live through the upcoming battle. Xander clung tightly to Andrew, unwilling to let him go. But somehow Xander knew that when he did let go, they would still be connected. Coupled, united, inseparable; joined by an unbreakable bond at the heart. The words didn't really matter, nor the how and the why. They were all tied up together for now and forever, because neither one could imagine living any other way.

The end


End file.
